


Say Something

by Nikkafuza



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkafuza/pseuds/Nikkafuza
Summary: "O amor acaba. O meu acabou."Como seguir em frente depois de ouvir algo tão doloroso? Quando o seu coração já partido encontra outra decepção, quebrando o resto do seu mundo? Rose não sabia qual seria seu próximo passo depois disso, ela só queria desaparecer. Dimitri gostaria de ter uma nova chance de corrigir o erro que cometeu, mas será que o destino lhe dará essa chance?
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Mas ele não fez nada. Nada além de me encarar com um olhar que fez meu sangue gelar. Como se eu fosse algo estranho e ruim.

\- Rose. Por favor, pare. Por favor, fique longe.

Ele estava se esforçando para ficar calmo.

Eu saltei, agora tão irritada e frustrada quanto ele. Eu tinha a sensação de que, se ficasse, nós dois explodiríamos. Em um tom baixo, murmurei:

\- Isso não terminou. Eu não vou desistir de você.

\- Eu desisti de você - ele disse, a voz também suave. - O amor acaba. O meu acabou.

Eu o encarei com descrença. Todo esse tempo, ele nunca disse isso daquela forma. Seus protestos sempre foram sobre um bem maior, sobre o remorso que ele sentia por ser um monstro ou como isso o destruiu para o amor. 

Eu desisti de você. O amor acaba. O meu acabou.

Aquilo era demais, eu não poderia mais permanecer em sua presença depois disso. Eu senti como se o chão se abrisse sob meus pés. Dei um passo para trás piscando atordoada na tentativa de manter as lágrimas longe. Algo em sua feição mudou, como se soubesse a dor que havia me causado, mas não poderia esperar mais sua reação, me virei e saí apressada, seguindo para a porta dos fundos da igreja.

Eu atrai alguma atenção após sair da igreja, era o começo do dia Vampírico e o movimento na corte era grande. Comecei a caminhar sem rumo, finalmente deixando as lágrimas saírem. Tudo foi em vão, tudo o que fiz, cada sacrifício, cada escolha, tudo...

Eu não sabia para onde ir, eu não queria ver ninguém, eu não queria conversar com ninguém. Segui em direção ao grande bosque que rodeava a corte e nos ajudava a nos manter escondidos, ali certamente ninguém me procuraria. No fim, eu havia falhado, tentei com todas as minhas forças e cheguei tão perto, mas...

O amor acaba. O meu acabou. 

Aquelas palavras se misturavam às lembranças de nossos momentos juntos, cada treinamento, cada sermão, tudo passava como um filme em minha cabeça enquanto eu caminhava entre as árvores. Minha mente se focou nos momentos antes do ataque, antes de Nathan leva-lo de mim. Por um momento eu tive tudo em minhas mãos e perdi. 

"Rose, onde você está? Pode vir me encontrar?" A voz de Lissa soou em minha mente me causando mais dor. A forma como ela esteve do lado dele o tempo todo, como o ajudou a me repelir. Toda minha vida foi vivida por ela, eu dei tudo pelos dois e não restou nada para mim.

A luz da lua penetrava através do topo das arvores iluminando meu caminho. Eu sentia uma escuridão pegajosa correr por minhas veias, rastejando sobre minha pele enquanto as lagrimas me cegavam. Quantas vezes mais eles esperam que eu me reerga? Eu não podia mais.

Fique longe. Eu desisti de você. O amor acaba. O meu acabou.

Fique longe...

Eu causo dor a ele? Como Lissa disse antes, eu estou estragando tudo? Eu costumo estragar as coisas. Eu me apoiei em uma árvore, soluçando ao me lembrar de seu olhar. Aquele olhar fazia eu me sentir estranha e suja. Porque sempre que eu começo a acreditar a vida faz isso comigo?

Um som chamou minha atenção, fazendo com que eu voltasse a me mover com medo de que alguém estivesse perto, eu não sabia para onde estava indo, mas algo me impulsionava em uma direção e apenas quando eu cheguei que eu soube o motivo.

Eu pisquei atordoada observando a queda d'agua que estava adiante de mim. Se eu desse mais um passo eu cairia por no mínimo uns oito metros. A luz do luar refletia nas águas me fascinando, me atraindo.

No fundo da minha mente, uma voz gritava que faltava apenas um passo, um passo e eu estaria longe de tudo e não apenas de Dimitri. Eu não seria mais uma decepção para ninguém. Parte de mim queria lutar, dar as costas e ir embora, mas essa parte não tinha forças, não hoje. Aquela voz se tornava cada vez mais alta e estava prestes a obedece-la.

\- Rose! - Eu me virei de costas para o precipício para encontrar Christian parado ali, ofegante - Rose o que...

Eu balancei a cabeça ao notar sua intenção de aproximação. Christian me avaliou por um momento, olhando para a cachoeira atrás de mim antes de assumir um ar cuidadoso.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu? Vem aqui - ele pediu me fazendo voltar a soluçar.

Christian, Ele se importa. A minha parte racional começou a gritar para que eu o seguisse e esquecesse aquela loucura.

\- Vamos, eu te vi na igreja - ele continuou - apenas vamos conversar.

Eu desisti de você. O amor acaba.

\- Eu desisti dele - eu balbuciei antes de dar um passo para trás o ouvindo gritar enquanto a gravidade me envolvia.


	2. I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Get To You

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you 

Anywhere, I would've followed you 

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride 

You're the one, that I love 

And I'm saying goodbye

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

O som de um monitor cardíaco me despertou, abri os olhos me sentindo desnorteada apenas para encarar o teto de um hospital. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu não sentia dor em nenhum lugar, parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

Ergui meus braços, observando minhas mãos. Tudo parecia em ordem. Olhei em volta, a porta do quarto estava fechada mas um suspiro atraiu minha atenção para o outro lado. Senti meu coração parar por algumas batidas ao encontrar Dimitri sentado ali olhando pela janela.

Ao vê-lo, lembranças de nosso último encontro e suas palavras vieram em minha mente. O amor acaba... Eu fechei os olhos sentindo como se meus pulmões ficassem menores ao me lembrar o que fiz, tudo o que tomou conta de minha mente naqueles últimos instantes à beira da cachoeira, Christian...

Porque ele está aqui? Eu voltei a abrir os olhos, o observando. Dimitri parecia distraído, preso em seus próprios pensamentos, ele ainda não tinha percebido que estava acordada, decidi chamar sua atenção e terminar de uma vez com aquilo.

\- Oi - pensei que minha voz estivesse baixa, mas saiu normalmente.

Silêncio foi minha unica resposta. Dimitri voltou a suspirar antes de se levantar vindo em minha direção.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Você me disse para ficar longe - eu mordi o lábio inferior tentando não demonstrar o quanto sua presença me afetava.

Ele continuou em silêncio, parando ao lado da cama e olhando diretamente para mim. Qual o problema dele!? 

\- Se você vai me ignorar, porque se deu ao trabalho de vir? - eu desviei o olhar tentando impedir as lagrimas de chegarem aos meus olhos.

Silêncio...

Mikhail Tanner bateu na porta, abrindo uma fresta em seguida antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro. Eu aproveitei que Dimitri olhou naquela direção e sequei rapidamente as lagrimas que saíram de meus olhos, eu não daria oportunidade para que ele me visse chorar. 

\- Belikov - Mikhail o saudou recebendo em troca um aceno de reconhecimento antes de voltar a me olhar.

\- Oi Mikhail - eu balbuciei tentando aliviar o clima ali.

\- nenhuma mudança? - ele me ignorou me fazendo piscar atordoada.

Como assim nenhuma mudança? Eu ter acordado é uma grande mudança, não é?

\- Já faz quatro dias - Dimitri comentou.

Quatro dias? Eu estive aqui nos últimos quatro dias?

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu questionei confusa me sentando na cama, mas aquele gesto parece não ter atraído a atenção dos dois homens.

\- Ela ficará bem, mas nesse momento o guardião Croft quer te ver - Mikhail pediu - vamos...

Eu não podia acreditar. O que está acontecendo? Dimitri segurou minha mão por um instante. O toque de Dimitri era diferente, era quente, mas era distante. Eu o sentia como se houvessem várias camadas de roupas entre nossas peles e então, cedo demais, ele respirou fundo e me soltou, seguindo Mikhail.

Eles vão me deixar aqui!?

\- Hey, onde vocês vão?

Eu me levantei imediatamente, seguindo os dois pela porta afora. O corredor do hospital estava bem movimentado e ao contrário do que eu pensava, ninguém parecia interessado em uma paciente fora da cama.

Eu comecei a me sentir cansada, talvez me levantar tão depressa após dormir por quatro dias tenha sido um erro. Voltei para o quarto desolada, mas aquele sentimento logo foi substituído por choque ao me deparar com a cena seguinte.

\- O que é isso? - eu balbuciei me aproximando da cama onde meu corpo repousava tranquilamente.

Eu estava bastante machucada, tinha um grande curativo do lado direito da cabeça, meu rosto estava coberto de hematomas, meu braço esquerdo e a perna direita estavam envoltos em gesso. Eu estava intubada e ligada à vários outros aparelhos.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas diante daquela visão. Não era possível que algo assim estivesse acontecendo comigo, o que exatamente eu sou nesse momento? Algum tipo de fantasma? É possível eu ter me tornado um fantasma sem que tenha efetivamente morrido?

Eu me aproximei do meu corpo, tocando a pele exposta de meu braço. A sensação era estranha, como se tivesse gelo correndo por minha pele, ao mesmo tempo que me assustava, me fascinava.

\- Odeio te ver assim - Uma voz que eu não ouvia há muito tempo soou no ambiente, fazendo com que eu prendesse a respiração me virando para encontrar Mason ao meu lado.

Eu pisquei atordoada por um momento antes de reagir. Não pensei duas vezes antes de me lançar em seus braços, escondendo meu rosto em seu peitoral enquanto ele me envolvia em um abraço carinhoso. Eu o estava tocando! Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo!

-Eu senti sua falta, Rose... - ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito Mase - eu solucei me agarrando a ele.

\- Hey, desde quando você é tão emotiva? - ele se afastou olhando em meus olhos.

Ele secou minhas lágrimas, acariciando meu rosto enquanto exibia aquele olhar carinhoso que eu conhecia bem. Seus doces olhos azuis transmitiam o mesmo sentimento que eu me lembrava de quando ele estava vivo.

\- Mase, há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe dizer - eu respirei fundo - eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu...

\- Isso é passado, Rose. Eu não me arrependo.

\- Mas por minha culpa você...

\- Não Rose, eu fiz a minha escolha - ele me interrompeu - e eu escolhi você. Eu vi o que você se tornou e pra mim, isso é o suficiente... 

Eu voltei a abraça-lo, aproveitando sua presença. Mason descansou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça, respirando fundo em meio ao silêncio que era interrompido apenas pelo som do monitor cardíaco.

\- Eu fiz a minha escolha, Rose. E eu não me arrependo dela - ele me soltou voltando a observar meu corpo na cama do hospital - a grande questão agora, serão as suas escolhas.

Eu segui seu olhar, sentindo meu coração se apertar ao me ver ali daquela maneira. Não era isso que eu desejava.

\- O que você quer dizer? - eu questionei sem receber resposta alguma.

Eu olhei em sua direção apenas para encontrar o quarto vazio

\- Mase?

Onde ele foi? Eu não imaginei tudo isso, não é?

\- Mason! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! - eu o chamei, mas não tive resposta alguma.

Eu fiz um pequeno beicinho de decepção antes de seguir até a poltrona onde Dimitri esteve acomodado. Eu me encolhi ali, colocando os pés em cima da poltrona e abraçando meus joelhos antes de descansar a cabeça neles.

\- Então, somos só nós - eu falei para mim mesma - Porque isso está acontecendo?

Eu suspirei diante do silêncio óbvio que se seguiu, e então meus pensamentos correram para os sentimentos que me levaram até ali. Eu ainda me sentia mal. Eu me sentia triste, frustrada, decepcionada, de coração partido e acima de tudo, eu me sentia cansada. Cansada de lutar sempre, cansada de me reerguer e seguir em frente, cansada de colocar a felicidade de outras pessoas acima da minha própria.

A porta foi aberta cuidadosamente, fazendo com que eu erguesse a cabeça para observar Eddie e Mia entrarem no quarto. Ele trazia um pequeno arranjo de flores nas mãos e colocou em um aparador próximo à cama enquanto Mia se aproximava de meu corpo.

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ela está assim - Mia suspirou.

\- Eu devia ter percebido que algo estava errado, eu devia ter previsto isso - Eu novamente senti aquele toque distante na pele de meu braço quando Eddie passou a mão por ali.

\- Não tinha como você saber - Mia o consolou não percebendo quando Christian entrou no quarto.

\- Eu sabia que algo estava errado, e ao invés de ajuda-la eu apenas arrumei uma briga com ela, eu não acreditei... 

Eddie parecia miserável e eu me senti mal por ele. Ele sempre foi um bom amigo, ele sequer pensou quando eu pedi ajuda para tirar Vitor Dashkov da prisão e apesar de ter ficado irritado comigo depois de descobrir o motivo, bem... Ele estava no direito dele.

\- Todos percebemos que ela estava prestes a explodir com tudo o que estava acontecendo e não fizemos nada - Christian fez sua presença ser notada - eu literalmente a vi cair. Eu não fui capaz de fazer nada.

Eu fechei os olhos com força, escondendo meu rosto em meus joelhos. Como Christian deve ter ficado depois de tudo? Apesar de toda nossa implicância, ele sempre foi o único que não me julgou e acreditou em mim. Ele se preocupou comigo.

\- Chris, você não podia ter feito nada - ouvi Mia dizer.

\- Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido...

\- Qual é, a gente sabe que não teria como alcança-la. Rose era muito rápida - ela insistiu.

\- Ela é rápida - Eddie a corrigiu - ela não morreu. Ela vai sair dessa...

\- Sim - Mia concordou rapidamente ao perceber seu deslize.

Mas será que eu iria? Será que eu queria?

\- Com licença. Mas o horário de visitas acabou - uma enfermeira entrou no quarto - vocês não podem permanecer.

Eles acenaram em entendimento antes de partir. Eu não gostei da sensação, eu queria poder dizer que a culpa não era deles. Foi a minha escolha. Mas tive que me contentar a observa-los partir sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

Voltei a me encolher na poltrona, percebendo que não teria mais nada a fazer ali. Como um quase fantasma, eu consigo dormir? Sei que Strigois não conseguem... Eu deveria ter perguntado isso ao Mason.

Eu me aconcheguei da melhor maneira e fechei os olhos, me surpreendendo quando o sono realmente começou a chegar. Comecei a retomar à consciência sentindo alguém me observando, eu abri os olhos lentamente me surpreendendo ao perceber que estava de volta à cama, minha surpresa apenas aumentou ao ver quem me observava.

Tatiana mantinha o mesmo ar aristocrático de sempre, mesmo tendo seus cabelos soltos e usando uma camisola ensanguentada. Eu me sentei em um pulo ao ver todo aquele sangue, o que está acontecendo!?

\- Você... O que... - eu balbuciei sem conseguir desviar os olhos dela.

\- oh por favor, meu assassinato não é uma surpresa tão grande assim. Eu só não esperava que Natasha Ozera tivesse coragem - ela revirou os olhos como se minha surpresa fosse uma reação ridícula.

\- Tasha!? Isso é uma piada? 

\- eu pareço ser o tipo que conta piadas, Rose? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Apesar de sua convicção, eu ainda queria acreditar que havia algum tipo de engano. Tem que ser um engano, ela não iria tão longe.

\- Ela não faria isso - eu balbuciei.

Faria?

\- Não só fez, como usou a sua estaca - meu queixo quase bateu no peito com aquela informação. 

\- O que?

\- De certa forma, você teve sorte de ter um álibi convincente. Ou poderia estar à caminho da execução nesse momento - ela me informou como se não estivesse falando nada demais.

Porque? Essa era a única coisa coerente que eu conseguia pensar. Porque Tasha me incriminaria? Ela não estava me querendo como sua guardiã? Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim!

\- Eu não entendo... Porque ela faria isso?

\- Ela não me perdoou por assinar aquela lei - Tatiana Suspirou - ela não entendeu que eu não tive escolha...

\- Sempre há uma escolha - eu murmurei sentindo a irritação por conta da lei retornar com força. 

\- Sim, é verdade. Eu poderia ter permitido que vocês fossem obrigados a nos proteger - ela me encarou com um olhar duro.

\- O que isso quer dizer ?- Eu cruzei os braços olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Um grupo de Morois estavam querendo passar a usar compulsão em dampiros e esse grupo estava ganhando força no governo - ela prosseguiu me surpreendendo.

\- Isso é ridículo! - eu exclamei.

\- eu achei que eles se acalmariam um pouco quando eu assinasse a lei.

Tudo bem, mas isso ainda não esclarece o motivo de Tasha ter me incriminado.

\- Quando soube que Natasha havia te incriminado, pensei que fosse apenas por conta das ameaças que você fez na frente de todos na última sessão do Conselho - Tatiana continuou - Mas agora, creio que aquele não tenha sido o único motivo.

Eu franzi o cenho quando Tatiana desviou o olhar para o outro lado do quarto. Mas assim que olhei naquela direção entendi o que ela quis dizer. Dimitri estava sentado ali completamente em silêncio. Minha surpresa por encontrar Tatiana foi tão grande que eu sequer havia notado sua presença. Meu coração se aqueceu ao vê-lo novamente, mas então a dor de suas últimas palavras voltou a se apossar de meu peito, fazendo com que eu desviasse o olhar para minhas mãos.

\- Suponho que esse sentimento não seja recente - Tatiana comentou ainda me observando - agora consigo compreender algumas de suas ações.

Eu me mantive em silêncio sem saber o que responder.

\- Ele é um belo rapaz - Tatiana prosseguiu.

\- Ele é mais do que isso - eu pisquei rapidamente para afastar as lágrimas antes de olhar novamente para Dimitri - ele é engraçado, inteligente, forte, leal...

\- Você é uma garota de sorte... É difícil encontrar alguém assim - Tatiana me avaliou.

Eu poderia estranhar aquela conversa, mas não. Eu só conseguia me apegar no sentido daquelas palavras.

\- Eu fui - eu a corrigi antes de dar as costas para que ela não visse minhas lágrimas.

\- Eu apenas não compreendo, ele é a pessoa que mais passa tempo aqui e é quem nunca fala nada - ela completou.

Eu queria que ela fosse embora, eu odiava não conseguir controlar mais os fantasmas. As lágrimas corriam por minha face enquanto eu observava o belo rosto de Dimitri.

Logo, algo veio minha mente, um pensamento aleatório sobre o motivo da minha atual situação.

\- Essa é a minha oportunidade de me despedir das pessoas que eu amo? - eu questionei Tatiana sem obter resposta alguma.

Me virei para observar o lugar onde ela estava antes, mas ele estava vazio. Esses fantasmas estão precisando urgentemente de aulas de bons modos!

Eu me aproximei lentamente de Dimitri, admirando cada detalhe dele. Ele parecia quase exausto sentado na poltrona com os braços apoiados desleixadamente sobre os joelhos. Acabei me ajoelhando à sua frente, diretamente entre suas pernas aproveitando a proximidade que há muito tempo não tínhamos. As lágrimas queimaram meus olhos e e eu sentia meu coração se apertar ao observar seu rosto cabisbaixo. Sua barba estava por fazer e seus olhos carregavam a mesma culpa e dor dos últimos dias.

\- Eu falhei com você... Eu sinto muito. Eu gostaria de ser capaz de arrancar a sua dor. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter esse poder, Dimitri - eu levei minha mão até seu peito, sentindo as batidas de seu coração. Algumas lágrimas caíram em meus joelhos dobrados.

Eu esperava que fosse atravessa-lo ou algo do tipo quando tentasse toca-lo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eu o sentia sob meus dedos. Era distante, como se houvessem várias camadas de roupa entre nós, mas ainda o sentia.

\- Se você ao menos deixasse eu me aproximar... Se você ao menos soubesse o quanto eu amo você - eu busquei seu olhar - eu não sou mais capaz de lutar Dimitri, eu desisti, mas ainda amo você. Eu queria ter sido capaz de te ajudar, queria ter sido capaz de te alcançar nesse lugar escuro, mas eu não fui...

Um soluço brotou em meus lábios, fazendo com que eu abaixasse a cabeça esperando aquela torrente de lágrimas passar.

\- Você me ensinou a amar Dimitri, e o que mais machuca é que agora eu sei que não vou conseguir fugir desse amor. - voltei a olha-lo levando minha mão até seu rosto - não importa onde eu estiver, você sempre será aquele que eu amo. Eu me estiquei, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. Um beijo de despedida.

Se era apenas isso que faltava para me liberar dessa situação...

Dimitri fechou os olhos com uma expressão sofrida, como se talvez tivesse sentido meu toque. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a cama, segurando minha mão enquanto me observava. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, me levantando também.

\- Você tomou a decisão correta - uma sensação de nostalgia correu por meu corpo ao ouvir a voz de André.

Olhei na direção que sua voz soou, o encontrando parado atrás da porta do quarto. Eu não esperava vê-lo nunca mais em minha vida, mas essa não é exatamente minha vida. Aquela estava se provando a experiência mais estranha que já passei.

Caminhei até ele, me colocando diretamente ao seu lado, ainda observando Dimitri.

\- Você cresceu, guardiãzinha - ele comentou.

\- Não sei se ainda posso ser chamada dessa maneira - eu dei de ombros.

\- Você cuidou dela - ele garantiu - você cuidou de todos, pena que não teve a mesma sorte.

Eu desviei o olhar passando a observar meus pés, só então notando que eu estava descalça. Mas minha mente estava presa em suas palavras. Aquilo não era inteiramente verdade, durante um curto período de tempo eu tive quem cuidasse de mim.

Dimitri...

Ele se preocupava comigo, sempre esteve presente para me proteger e me apoiar. Naquele tempo, nós faríamos tudo um pelo outro. Mas aquilo havia acabado. Eu não causava mais seus sorrisos, apenas o irritava, o deixava triste. Mas apesar de tudo, eu não me arrependia das coisas que eu fiz, em algum momento ele vai se recuperar e será feliz. Ele terá uma vida inteira pela frente, ficará seguro e manterá Lissa segura. Aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava.

\- Não fique triste, guardiãzinha - André pediu - você ficará melhor agora que tomou sua decisão.

\- Decisão? - eu o encarei sem entender.

\- Sim, você sabe...

\- Na verdade não sei. De qual decisão você está falando?

\- Você sabe, voltar ou desistir de tudo - ele falou sem se importar muito voltando a observar Dimitri.

\- Você quer dizer que a decisão de viver ou morrer é completamente minha? - eu pisquei atordoada.

Eu tinha esse poder? Pensei que o único motivo de estar nessa situação fosse a chance de me despedir. Mas isso?

\- E qual a sua dúvida, Rose? Qual é, a vida era apenas triste enquanto você esteve lá. Eu vi tudo o que você passou. E agora você está livre de todo aquele fardo - André me encarou.

\- Você quer isso? Quer que eu desista? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Apenas acho que você ficaria melhor, Rose... Ou você prefere passar sua vida sofrendo por alguém que sequer se dá o trabalho de se manifestar? - ele indicou Dimitri com a cabeça - Pensei que você tivesse feito isso por querer acabar com tudo.

\- Eu sei, mas... Esse negocio de escolha muda as coisas - eu respirei fundo - você não acha?

\- Eu acho que você precisa pensar um pouco mais, e ponderar as coisas - ele deu de ombros - Talvez um pouco mais de tempo ajude...

\- Suponho que agora você vai desaparecer como os outros - eu murmurei.

\- Não nos culpe, nós não podemos ficar tanto tempo aqui - ele sorriu - Mas pode ter certeza que apareceremos mais vezes.

\- Porque isso não me anima? - eu suspirei voltando a observar Dimitri que decidira voltar para a poltrona.

Voltei a olhar na direção de André, mas ele já havia sumido. Aquilo já estava se tornando cansativo. Era a minha versão bizarra de "os espíritos natalinos"?

Caminhei até Dimitri, me acomodando no chão ao lado da poltrona apenas para ficar perto dele. Minha mente vagava no que André me disse antes. Qual caminho eu devo escolher? Por um lado eu poderia ficar perto de Mason, eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de mim. Mas pensando melhor agora, eu estava pronta para partir?

O tempo passou e Dimitri e eu continuamos juntos em silêncio. O fato dele desconhecer minha presença contribuía muito para isso. Eu teria ficado incomodada se não estivesse tentando tomar uma decisão, André não fora o único a notar o silêncio do Russo. Porque ele não fala nada? Porque passa tanto tempo aqui? O amanhecer estava se aproximando quando a porta do quarto foi aberta atraindo a atenção de Dimitri. 

Lissa entrou antes de Adrian me fazendo levantar de onde estava. Eu me senti bem por vê-lo, pelo menos até me lembrar de nossa última conversa. Ele realmente se esforçava para estar comigo e eu não valorizei esse esforço. Certamente ele ficaria melhor se eu partisse de uma vez. Eu o deixaria livre para encontrar alguém que gostasse dele de verdade.

Não que eu não gostasse, mas eu não conseguia corresponder seus sentimentos na mesma intensidade. Não Quando meu coração fora despedaçado. Eu não seria mais capaz de amar ninguém como amei Dimitri. Não adianta fingir que superei. Lissa ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a Dimitri que a encarava com admiração, fazendo o ciumes queimar em meu peito. Eu daria tudo para ter aquele olhar novamente direcionado a mim, e obviamente isso não aconteceria.

Eu desisti de você. O amor acaba. O meu acabou.

Suas palavras soaram claro em meu ouvido abrindo um buraco em meu peito. A quem estou tentando enganar? Eles seguirão em frente assim que eu tomar minha decisão.

\- Como a aura dela está hoje? - Adrian questionou ignorando propositadamente a presença de Dimitri.

Eu o observei ao lado de minha cama, se segurando à grade de proteção. Aquilo parecia a única coisa que o estava mantendo em pé naquele momento. Isso era típico dele, não podia acontecer nada que ele se refugiava na bebida!

Eu me afastei irritada com a constatação. Quando ele vai crescer e aprender a enfrentar a vida ao invés de fugir?

\- Negra, mas parece menos densa do que antes - Lissa explicou - e também vejo alguns fios dourados...

Ela acariciou minha cabeça respirando fundo ao me observar.

\- Vamos Rose, você precisa reagir - ela pediu - eu não quero viver sem você... O que eu faria?

\- Provavelmente teria que aprender a resolver os próprios problemas - Adrian murmurou - mas não se preocupe, não faltarão guardiões para a ultima Dragomir.

\- Adrian... - Lissa balbuciou confusa pelo ataque gratuito.

Aquelas palavras me fizeram pensar, não pela primeira vez, que Lissa apenas gostava de me ter por perto para resolver tudo por ela.

\- Hey dampirinha - Adrian acariciou meu rosto - como você se sente hoje?

\- Péssima - eu murmurei apesar de saber que ele não me ouviria.

Dimitri se levantou parecendo incomodado, deixando o quarto em seguida. Eu contive a vontade de segui-lo, decidindo me concentrar em Adrian naquele momento.

\- Você tem que fazer isso com ele aqui? -Lissa ralhou antes de sair.

Novamente senti aquela onda de ciúmes me atingir. Ela não deveria ter o poder de o fazer se sentir melhor.

\- Como se eu me importasse - ele voltou sua atenção para mim - eu sinto sua falta Rose. As coisas estão uma bagunça aqui...

Eu me coloquei a seu lado, segurando sua mão. Eu imagino como ele deve se sentir. Apesar de desaprovar sua bebedeira, sei que ele amava Tatiana e ainda tem que lidar comigo nessa situação. Realmente, ele tem passado por muita coisa. 

\- As vezes eu penso que gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Mas se isso tivesse acontecido, você teria sido presa e executada... Então pelo menos agora eu ainda tenho esperanças que você se recupere - ele suspirou - apesar de que essa esperança tem diminuído a cada dia.

Eu odiava vê-lo tão deprimido. De certa forma eu causei aquilo. Ele certamente ficaria melhor sem mim.

\- Sei que você não vai me ouvir - eu comecei encostando minha cabeça em seu braço - mas eu sinto muito por tudo. Eu nunca fui justa com você ou com o sentimento que você tem por mim. Eu me arrependo tanto, de verdade. Nunca devia ter começado com essa história, pois sempre soube que nunca seria capaz de corresponder o que você sentia.

Eu beijei seu braço, sentindo as lagrimas voltarem a rolar por meu rosto. Eu gostava dele, de verdade, e não queria faze-lo sofrer. 

\- Você sempre esteve presente Adrian, mesmo quando você tinha motivos para desistir de mim, você não desistiu e eu agradeço por isso - eu envolvi seu braço com minhas mãos, fechando os olhos - Eu espero que você encontre aquela pessoa especial e seja muito feliz. Eu estarei sempre torcendo por você. Eu me estiquei, beijando seu rosto antes de me afastar.

Eu havia tomado minha decisão. Todos estariam melhor se eu partisse, apenas teria que me despedir de cada um. Segui até a poltrona, me acomodando ali como fiz antes. Eu me sentia estranha, depois de um tempo "acordada" eu começava a me sentir fraca, sonolenta, e parece que esse tempo era cada vez menor.

Despertei mais uma vez na cama. O sol estava alto do lado de fora, eu me sentei, olhando em volta à procura de Dimitri, mas dessa vez, ele não estava ali. Para a minha surpresa, Abe Mazur estava parado de frente para a mim, encostado na parede dos fundos, com o olhar astuto de sempre. Minha mãe estava a seu lado, mas ao contrario do homem, sua expressão era abatida.

Eu me levantei, me sentindo subitamente envergonhada por minha mãe me ver naquela situação. Obviamente ela não podia me ver, mas caminhou até a cama, passando por mim fazendo com que eu desviasse rapidamente dela. Eu não sabia se eu a atravessaria como os fantasmas que vemos nos filmes, mas preferia não descobrir.

\- Ela vai se recuperar, Janie - Abe garantiu. 

Era estranho ver alguém tratando minha mãe de forma tão carinhosa, principalmente pelo fato dela parecer não se importar com o apelido. Eu me peguei pensando na história que envolvia meus pais, ela obviamente ainda nutria algum resquício de sentimento por ele, enquanto Abe... Bem, ele parecia sempre flertar com qualquer mulher que aparecesse em sua frente, mas com minha mãe parecia ter algum tipo de carinho ali.

\- Eu não fui uma boa mãe pra ela - senti seu toque em minha testa - sempre tinha algo mais importante. "Eles vem primeiro"... E agora ela...

\- Ficará bem - ele se aproximou dela - Janie, nós já quase a perdemos inúmeras vezes e ela sempre se recuperou.

\- Dessa vez é diferente. Ela quis fazer isso, ela quis partir - minha mãe se afastou - não entendo...

\- A garota passou por muita coisa, Janine. Ela viu o amigo ser morto na frente dela, viu a escola ser invadida e colegas e professores serem mortos, sem mencionar o Belikov... - ele revirou os olhos - quer mesmo que eu continue?

Senti meu coração se apertar com aquela conversa, eu não queria relembrar tudo aquilo, mas parecia inevitável.

\- Você teve tempo de comer alguma coisa antes de vir para cá? - Abe questionou após observa-la por um momento.

Janine balançou a cabeça em negativa, Abe logo passou o braço por seu ombro, a guiando em direção a porta enquanto sussurrava mais algumas palavras de conforto a ela, garantindo que conseguiria os melhores médicos para cuidar de meu caso.

Mas isso não adiantaria.

Novamente fui deixada ali sozinha. Eu segui até a janela, observando o sol que brilhava do lado de fora. De repente senti uma onda de nostalgia tomar conta de mim, eu queria sentir novamente os raios do sol batendo em minha pele, queria sair daquele quarto, queria me sentir viva! Eu franzi o cenho ante aquele sentimento, de onde veio isso? Eu estava certa de que o melhor era partir de uma vez. 

\- Eu sempre quis sentir os raios de sol sem os efeitos colaterais - Tatiana comentou casualmente ao meu lado.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês vão acabar me matando do coração antes que eu tome qualquer decisão!

-Como? - ela precisa genuinamente confusa.

\- Vocês precisam avisar antes de aparecer e começar a falar comigo quando eu estou distraída - eu murmurei - Sei lá, pendurem um sino no pescoço ou algo assim!

Uma sombra de descrença passou por seu rosto enquanto ela absorvia minhas palavras.

\- Você acabou de me comparar com uma vaca?

\- A questão é, vocês não devem me matar enquanto eu não decidi se quero ou não voltar - eu fugi de sua pergunta voltando até a cama para observar meu corpo imóvel. 

Eu parecia mais corada do que antes, e meu coração parecia bater mais forte. Foi quando um brilho prateado atraiu minha atenção para minha mão.

\- Vasilissa trouxe mais cedo. Disse que te ajudaria - Tatiana explicou enquanto eu observava o anel de prata em meu dedo.

Então esse é o motivo de eu estar me sentindo melhor. Um anel de cura em meu dedo. Aquele gesto me emocionou um pouco, eu toquei a prata e fui capaz de sentir o espírito contido ali. Certamente era uma boa magia.

\- Você deveria voltar. Você ainda pode ser muito útil...

\- Claro, todos sabem que sou ótima para matar Strigois - eu murmurei descontente.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - Tatiana garantiu - você seria útil a seu próprio povo, Rose. Você sabe que eu não os considero inferiores e fui Obrigada a assinar aquela lei.

\- Isso é o que você diz, ainda não estou convencida.

\- Existe apenas uma pessoa que pode anular isso, Rose... 

\- Olha Tatiana - eu a interrompi. Eu adorava não ter mais que trata-la como "majestade" - sei que eu disse que lutaria contra isso e faria você se arrepender, mas eu não tenho como realmente fazer algo...

\- Não estou me referindo a você - ela revirou os olhos - se você parasse de me interromper e prestasse atenção, saberia disso!

\- Desculpe...

\- Se Vasilissa tiver o poder de voto, serão maioria para anular a lei. Principalmente se souberem eleger uma nova rainha - ela me instruiu.

Ela enlouqueceu? Ela sabe que Liss não tem o quórum necessário! Ela não está sugerindo que Lissa tenha um filho, não é?

\- Isso faria sentido se ela pudesse votar. Mas você sabe que não pode - eu a desafiei - a não ser que você tenha outro Dragomir escondido...

\- E se eu disser que eu tenho? - ela devolveu em tom insolente. 

Aquela informação me deixou sem palavras. Como assim ela sabe sobre outro Dragomir esse tempo todo e nunca disse nada?

\- Do que você está falando? - eu balbuciei quando consegui encontrar minha voz.

\- Éric Dragomir teve um filho ilegítimo - ela prosseguiu naturalmente - você precisa encontra-lo.

Eu não tive qualquer reação. Me mantive parada, observando a mulher à minha frente. Aquilo é sério? 

\- Tem certeza que você não está falando isso para se ver livre de passar a eternidade comigo? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Apenas faça o que eu digo, Rosemarie - Tatiana revirou os olhos.

Ela não perdia a mania de mandar em mim. Mas agora eu não tinha que obedece-la, ela não era mais minha rainha.

E como sempre, ela desapareceu sem se despedir, me deixando ali pensativa. As novas informações me deixaram confusa. Teria Tatiana razão? Eu devia aquilo aos dampiros? Como eu voltaria a conviver com aquelas pessoas? Eu seria capaz de esquecer?

Aqueles pensamentos não deixavam minha mente. Eu me sentia presa em um cabo de guerra. De um lado, a vida me atraia, me dizendo que eu poderia superar mais aquela dificuldade. Do outro lado, aquela escuridão insistente me puxava para a morte, dizendo que eu já aguentei demais.

Eu não sabia mais qual decisão tomar, minha resolução em me despedir de todos não parecia mais tão certa.

\- Porque as coisas não podem ser simples? - eu suspirei me observando sobre a cama.

A porta foi aberta, fazendo com que eu me virasse naquela direção na esperança de encontrar Dimitri ali. Mas para minha surpresa, foi Natasha Ozera quem passou pela porta, sendo seguida de Christian.

Eles se aproximaram da cama, me observando enquanto eu permanecia sem qualquer reação na presença de Tasha. 

\- Ela não me parece bem - Tasha suspirou acariciando minha testa. 

Tatiana deve ter se enganado. Não é possível que Tasha tenha feito aquilo e ainda mais me incriminado! Parte de mim gritava aquilo, mas analisando bem, tinha algo em seu olhar que contradizia o carinho que ela tentava demonstrar. 

\- Cair de uma cachoeira de quase dez metros faz isso com as pessoas - Christian comentou.

\- O que os médicos dizem? Ela vai acordar?

\- Eles não tem tanta esperança - Christian admitiu - eles não sabem como ela sobreviveu...

Eu mordi o lábio inferior me aproximando deles. Tasha correu seus dedos por meu braço, até chegar no anel que Lissa me dera.

\- Está encantado com espírito. Lissa fez na tentativa de dispersar um pouco a escuridão da aura dela - Christian explicou.

\- Onde ela está? - Tasha questionou - Pensei que ela não sairia daqui.

\- Teve que comprar um vestido novo. Ela parece sempre ter algo mais importante para fazer - Christian parecia desaprovar a atitude e aquilo me feriu um pouco.

Não que eu quisesse que ela permanecesse o tempo todo ao meu lado, mas eu sou assim tão sem importância?

Natasha apenas acenou em entendimento e por um momento, o silêncio reinou no quarto até que ela voltou a se manifestar.

\- Você acha que ela fez isso por remorso? - Tasha chamou a atenção do sobrinho.

\- Remorso? Porque ela sentiria remorso? - Christian franziu o cenho. 

\- Você sabe, toda a questão da rainha.. - eu fiquei boquiaberta ao notar o brilho de astúcia em seu olhar.

Ela vai mesmo insistir nessa história depois de tudo!?

\- Não existe "questão da rainha", tia. Rose foi incriminada - Christian a encarou.

\- Mesmo? Christian não seja inocente... Ela tinha todos os motivos - Tasha devolveu o olhar para o sobrinho - não que eu a julgue por isso, eu mesma senti vontade de matar Tatiana por conta daquela lei...

\- Tia, o que você está fazendo? É da Rose que estamos falando! - ele exclamou indignado.

Ótimo, pelo menos alguém me defende.

\- Eu gosto da Rose, Chris. Mas não posso ignorar os fatos...

\- Mas que vaca! - eu exclamei irritada por sua ousadia.

\- O único fato que existe é que quando ela caiu daquela cachoeira, a rainha ainda estava viva - ele murmurou.

\- Você estava com ela e não com a rainha... - Tasha insistiu.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso - ele deu as costas para a tia - eu esperava mais de você!

Tasha suspirou, parada sozinha no meio do quarto. Ela voltou para a cama, tornando a acariciar minha testa.

\- Porque você tinha que dificultar tanto as coisas, Rose? Já não basta todos os problemas que você causou a todos?

\- O que? - eu balbuciei.

\- Todo mundo ficaria melhor se você morresse. Você pararia de arrastar seus amigos para planos malucos e irresponsáveis, não colocaria mais a vida e carreira de todos em perigo - ela continuou a acariciar minha testa.

Seu toque era como brasa viva em minha testa, eu queria fugir daquela sensação e do veneno em suas palavras, mas eu não podia. Eu sentia aquilo entrando em minhas veias e correndo por todo o meu corpo.

\- E não pense que você não os colocou em perigo. Você poderia ter matado Christian em Spokane. E aquele seu amigo não teve a sorte dele, não é? - ela prosseguiu - E Dimitri... Não me admiraria se tivesse sido sua culpa também. Você estragou tudo pra ele. Ele jogou fora muitas oportunidades por você e agora está fazendo novamente. Porque você não o deixa ser feliz?

As lágrimas desciam livremente por meu rosto. Por mais que eu tentasse me convencer de que suas palavras eram apenas para me machucar, eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Sobre tudo. Mason morreu para me salvar, Eddie foi punido por minha culpa, eu apenas errava com Adrian e Dimitri... Se eu não tivesse insistido naquele resgate ele não teria sido transformado. Ele poderia estar bem hoje, ele poderia ter tido filhos e eu tirei tudo isso dele. O sofrimento que vi em seu rosto cada vez que tentei me aproximar dele. Ele ficaria melhor sem mim. Todos eles ficariam. 

E com aquilo tomei minha decisão.


	3. She's a Withered Rose With Thorns as Sharp as Ever

It's a bitter world and it's getting worse

As it drags you down, as it tears your heart

You're a withered rose with thorns as sharp as ever 

So remember 

That he's nothing without you 

Nothing without you 

So just leave him like that

Mando Diao

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu soube que havia cruzado todos os limites ao ver a dor estampada no rosto de Rose. O medo que eu sentia de machuca-la acabou me obrigando a fazer exatamente o que eu temia. Porque ela não pode apenas se afastar? Porque não pode compreender que eu não seria capaz de sentir algo belo depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

Ela se afastou rapidamente e eu me peguei desejando que ela não me ouvisse, que ela continuasse insistindo em se aproximar para que eu pudesse me desculpar.

\- Belikov, estamos bem? - um guardião se aproximou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça tentando voltar a prestar atenção na missa, mas minha mente não podia mais se prender ao que o padre dizia. Eu via apenas Rose, seu olhar magoado se misturava com lembranças de seu sorriso fácil e espontâneo que me cativava. Inúmeros momentos que passamos juntos invadiram minha mente, terminando com a lembrança da noite que tivemos na cabana. 

Rose estava deitada sobre meu peito e eu acariciava sua cabeça antes de beijar sua testa.

\- Eu amo você, Rose...

Eu a amava, eu sabia disso, mas...

\- E isso? - eu usei meu controle sobre seus cabelos para expor o alvo de meu desejo - Você quer isso?

\- O que...

Eu não permiti que ela terminasse sua frase, afundei minhas presas na pele macia de seu pescoço, por um instante a senti resistir, mas então seu corpo se desmanchou novamente diante de meu toque enquanto eu saboreava seu sangue e...

Eu fechei os olhos com força, expulsando aquilo de minha mente. Era por isso que eu precisava me manter longe. Eu não poderia me entregar novamente àquele sentimento. Não quando a lembrança do desejo de matar a mulher que eu amava estava fresca em minha memoria.

Tratei de acalmar minha mente tentando me concentrar nas palavras do padre, mas aquilo pouco me adiantou. Por fim, minha mente vagou até Vasilissa, conseguindo se acalmar por um tempo. 

Ao fim da missa, os guardiões me escoltaram para fora, parecendo aliviados por tudo ter corrido bem. Pouco a pouco eles estavam se convencendo que minha restauração era real.

\- Você quer ir à algum lugar, Belikov? - Brad, um dos guardiões questionou parecendo de bom humor - acho que você pode passar um tempo fora do quarto hoje...

Estava prestes a pedir para voltar para o quarto quando uma movimentação de um pequeno grupo de guardiões chamou minha atenção.

\- O que está acontecendo? - eu indiquei com a cabeça.

\- Não sei - Chase, o outro guardião franziu o cenho antes de acenar para chamar a atenção de um dos guardiões que seguia em direção ao bosque - esperem aqui.

Ele se aproximou do guardião, mantendo o tom baixo enquanto verificava o que estava acontecendo.

\- A jovem guardiã Hathaway... - eu ergui minha cabeça ao ouvir o nome de Rose.

\- Você quer dizer Rose Hathaway? - eu me aproximei sentindo meu coração disparar.

Algo estava terrivelmente errado ali, eu sabia.

\- Belikov, é melhor você - Brad tentou me afastar.

\- Eu era o mentor dela, algo errado? - eu insisti sentindo uma urgência começar a crescer em mim.

Eles trocaram olhares e mantiveram silêncio até que Mikhail Tanner se aproximou com uma expressão grave.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? Não temos tempo a perder - Mikhail ralhou.

\- Nós temos que ir - o outro guardião se apressou sem me responder.

\- Mikhail, eu ouvi o nome da Rose - minha voz soou quase desesperada.

Eu sabia que havia acontecido algo, em meu interior eu sabia. Meus guardiões pareciam prestes a me arrastar de volta para o quarto quando Mikhail suspirou.

\- Ele é quem mais a conhece, pode ajudar nas buscas - ele avisou os dois se colocando em movimento.

Buscas? Que buscas?

Eu não hesitei em segui-lo. Não esperei a permissão de meus guarda costas que logo se colocaram em movimento para nos alcançar.

\- Ajudar? Ele é...

\- Ele é o que? Que eu saiba, não é mais um prisioneiro - Mikhail respondeu sem diminuir seus passos.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu com ela? - eu insisti o seguindo entre as arvores.

Meu coração estava disparado em meu peito. Eu precisava de uma resposta naquele momento.

\- Ela caiu da cachoeira - Mikhail apontou para um lugar - estamos procurando por ela agora e...

Eu não consegui ouvir uma palavra depois daquilo, eu corri para o local onde ele indicou, observando a queda de nove metros abaixo. Não... Isso não está acontecendo, eu a vi não faz nem duas horas, como...

Eu desisti de você...

\- Não... - eu balbuciei.

\- Belikov - Mikhail se aproximou com Brad e Chase.

\- Como isso aconteceu? O que ela estava fazendo aqui? - eu consegui perguntar tentando conter o desespero que começava a crescer em meu interior.

\- Ela estava procurando por isso - A voz de Christian Ozera chamou minha atenção.

Ele estava encostado em uma das arvores e tinha os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado em algum momento.

\- Como? - eu balbuciei.

\- Eu a segui depois que a vi sair da igreja - Christian se desencostou da arvore caminhando até mim - "Eu desisti dele"... essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de se jogar.

Foi como se um grande buraco se abrisse em minha alma. Não... O que eu fiz? De repente eu não sentia mais minhas pernas, elas falharam sob o meu peso me derrubando de joelhos. Rose...

Não! Aquilo era um pesadelo, não podia ser real!

\- Acho que você entendeu - Eu não conseguia identificar o sentimento no olhar do rapaz - eu a vi cair... Acho que de todos, você foi quem mais a machucou.

Eu fechei os olhos sem saber ao certo como me sentir. Eu me sentia mal desde que fora restaurado, mas aquilo?

\- Você não é nada sem ela, e sabe disso - Christian respirou fundo.

\- Belikov, agora não é hora de desistir - Mikhail se aproximou - se levante e nos ajude a encontra-la. Talvez ela ainda tenha uma chance.

\- Você deve isso a ela - Christian declarou antes de se afastar, voltando a se encostar na arvore de antes.

Apesar de meus guardas reclamarem um pouco, Mikhail acabou convencendo-os a permitirem que eu ajudasse nas buscas e por fim, passamos as horas seguintes caminhando pelas margens acidentadas do rio à procura de Rose. A Cada minuto que se passava sem que a encontrássemos, meu desespero aumentava. Eu sentia como se estivéssemos de volta ao resort em Idaho, quando ela fugiu para Spokane. Ali eu tive certeza que a perderia, e quando a encontrei...

\- Ela ficará bem - eu disse a mim mesmo na tentativa de me acalmar.

Ela tinha que estar bem. Ela já sobreviveu a coisas piores!

-ALI! - um dos guardiões gritou fazendo com que eu corresse com os outros em sua direção.

Eu olhei para onde ele apontara, identificando um corpo na outra margem do rio. Antes que alguém tomasse qualquer atitude, eu me lancei na água, me apressando para alcança-la. Eu ouvi alguns comandos sobre providenciar macas e ambulâncias enquanto a tomava em meus braços.

Eu consegui identificar duas fraturas claras em seu braço e meu coração parou por alguns segundo ao olhar em seu rosto. Ele estava inchado, coberto de hematomas e escoriações, seu cabelo que eu tanto amava estava cheio de sangue que escorria de um corte feio em sua cabeça, havia gravetos e folhas embrenhados ali.

\- Por favor, esteja viva - eu balbuciei levando meus dedos trêmulos até seu pescoço na tentativa de sentir sua pulsação.

Eu soltei a respiração que não tinha percebido que havia prendido ao sentir um pulsar fraco em suas veias.

\- Belikov, a traga para cá - Brad gritou do outro lado da margem e eu logo obedeci, me movendo cuidadosamente com ela em meus braços.

Quando cheguei à outra margem tudo aconteceu depressa. Rose foi tirada de meus braços, colocada na ambulância. Os guardiões conversaram mais uma vez com Christian e toda aquela movimentação começou a se dissolver.

\- Vamos Belikov, você precisa de um banho e roupas secas - Chase se aproximou.

\- Eu... Eu não queria voltar para o quarto, eu queria ir até o hospital acompanha-la de perto. Mas sabia que era um milagre ter conseguido permanecer até agora, então acabei os seguindo sem nenhuma reclamação. Minha situação acabou atraindo a atenção de curiosos enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas da corte.

Cheguei ao quarto e segui diretamente para meu banheiro, me livrando das roupas molhadas e deixando a água quente escorrer por meu corpo. As lagrimas que vinha segurando por tanto tempo enfim começaram a sair, queimando meus olhos no processo. Como eu pude fazer isso a ela? Como eu pude permitir que isso chegasse tão longe? Após te-la amado mais que minha própria vida, como eu pude machuca-la dessa maneira?

Era hora de ser honesto comigo mesmo, aquilo me ferira mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse feito. Saí do banho e me joguei na cama, encarando o teto de meu quarto enquanto pensava no que eu faria a seguir. Eu preciso ficar ao lado dela, ela precisa se recuperar, se ela partir... Eu não sei se seria capaz de continuar sem sua existência nesse mundo.As horas se passaram sem que ninguém desse nenhuma noticia sobre Rose. Eu não conseguia dormir, ou tirar Rose de meus pensamentos. O sol já estava alto quando bateram na porta de meu quarto. Eu segui ansioso até lá, pensando que talvez fosse alguém que pudesse me trazer notícias sobre Rose.

\- Belikov, você precisa nos acompanhar até o gabinete do Guardião Croft - um guardião que me era desconhecido avisou.

\- Mas e a guardiã Hathaway? Ela... - eu alternei meu olhar entre ele o os dois guardas que ficavam na porta do quarto.

\- Isso será respondido pelo guardião Croft - ele garantiu.

Eu tive um mau pressentimento sobre aquela declaração, mas sabendo que não conseguiria mais nenhuma informação, optei por segui-lo sem questionar. Quanto antes eu chegasse ao gabinete do guardião Croft, antes eu teria noticias do estado dela. Assim que entramos no prédio dos guardiões o clima estava tenso. Alguns dampiros me olharam desconfiados enquanto outros pareciam simplesmente perdidos. O que está acontecendo?

Eu pensei que havia sido levado até ali para prestar esclarecimentos sobre o que aconteceu com Rose, principalmente após ver Christian sair do gabinete do Guardião Croft, me lançando um olhar cansado ao cruzar meu caminho. Mas ao entrar na sala e encontrar o chefe dos guardiões reais parado ali, senti que se tratava de mais do que aquilo.

\- Belikov, estávamos esperando por você - Hans indicou para que eu me sentasse à frente deles.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou, sentindo meu coração acelerar diante da situação. Algo está muito errado aqui!

\- Do que se trata? - eu questionei.

\- Belikov, você pode nos contar como foi o seu dia? - O guardião real solicitou.

Eu olhei em volta confuso com aquela pergunta, mas no rosto de Hans Croft eu vi apenas uma coisa, eu deveria responder todas as perguntas sem questionar.

\- Eu fui à igreja pela manhã - eu comecei narrar - nós permanecemos até o fim da missa. Os guardiões Brad e Chase estavam me levando de volta ao quarto quando encontramos Mikhail Tanner.

\- Quando vocês encontraram Mikhail Tanner, o que ele disse? - Hans me interrompeu.

\- Ele nos contou o que havia acontecido com a Guardiã Rose Hathaway - eu narrei - nós o acompanhamos até o local do ocorrido e auxiliamos nas buscas.

\- Foi você quem localizou a guardiã Hathaway? - o outro guardião questionou.

\- Não, foi outro dampiro, eu a tirei do rio - eu franzi o cenho.

Eles parecem já saber de tudo, por qual motivo estão me fazendo essas perguntas?

\- E depois o que aconteceu? - Hans tomou a palavra novamente.

\- Então Rose foi levada para o hospital e eu fui escoltado de volta ao quarto, permaneci lá até vocês me buscarem - eu olhei em volta - o que está acontecendo? Porque a guarda real está aqui?

\- Serei direto com você, Belikov - Hans Croft me lançou um olhar grave - a Rainha Tatiana Ivashkov foi assassinada.

Eu não tive qualquer reação imediata aquela notícia. A rainha foi assassinada? Dentro da Corte? Como isso pode ser possível!?

E então minha mente começou a ligar os pontos. Eles me trouxeram até aqui, fizeram todas essas perguntas... Isso é simplesmente ridículo. Eu nunca conseguirei voltar a ser um guardião!

\- Então, vocês pensam que eu fiz isso - eu conclui tentando manter a calma - mesmo tendo alguns guardiões de olho em mim o tempo todo...

Os guardiões presentes na sala trocaram olhares cheios de significado antes de Hans suspirar.

\- Não é isso que está acontecendo aqui, Belikov.

\- Não? Então qual o motivo de todas essas perguntas? - eu devolvi - me parece que querem confirmar onde eu estive o tempo todo.

\- Não é o seu álibi que estamos confirmando, Sr Belikov - o homem da guarda real devolveu - É o da guardiã Hathaway! 

Eu pisquei atordoado diante daquilo. Rose? Porque Rose precisa de um álibi?

\- Eu não...

\- A estaca usada para assassinar a Rainha Tatiana pertence a Guardiã Rosemarie Hathaway, Belikov. - Hans esclareceu.

\- Rose nunca faria isso. Vocês não podem acusa-la - eu me levantei - Vocês não podem acusa-la nesse momento!

\- Acalme-se Belikov - Hans pediu - nós não vamos acusa-la.

\- Sim, após ouvir seu depoimento, de Christian Ozera e de outros guardiões, está claro para nós que a guardiã Hathaway foi incriminada pelo verdadeiro assassino. Agora iremos investigar quem é!

Eu voltei a me sentar, me sentindo um pouco aliviado diante daquelas palavras. Quem faria isso com Rose? Porque?

\- Ainda sobre a guardiã Hathaway, Belikov. Christian Ozera disse que sua queda não foi um acidente, e sim, uma tentativa de suicídio - Hans voltou a falar chamando minha atenção - você tem algo a dizer sobre isso?

Aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido, eu me movi desconfortavelmente na cadeira, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim.

\- Eu..

\- Tentaremos de outra forma, Belikov - Steele, um outro guardião que estava na sala tomou a palavra - Qual exatamente é a sua relação com a guardiã Hathaway?

\- Eu fui seu mentor quando ela ainda estava na St Vladmir - eu senti minha pulsação acelerar.

Eles sabiam! 

\- Apenas isso, Belikov? - Hans ergueu uma sobrancelha - porque de acordo com o depoimento do Sr Ozera e com tudo o que temos observado desde que você voltou, há alguns indícios que indicam que o relacionamento de vocês não é apenas profissional.

Eu pisquei sem saber o que dizer diante daquilo. Eu não sabia o que Christian havia revelado e nem ao certo o que ele sabia sobre Rose e eu.

\- Antes que você responda, Belikov. É melhor considerar que sua situação não é das melhores para que aceitemos mentiras - Hans avisou - se você quiser ter alguma chance de voltar a ser um guardião, é melhor ser honesto conosco.

Com aquela intimação eu soube que não teria outra escapatória. 

\- Quando me tornei seu mentor, eu estava disposto a transformar Rose na melhor guardiã - eu comecei - mas com todo o tempo que passávamos juntos e todos os treinamentos... Nós dois acabamos nos aproximando e um sentimento acabou surgindo. 

\- Então vocês estavam envolvidos esse tempo todo? - Steele declarou horrorizado.

Eu decidi que era melhor contar apenas partes da verdade e deixar de fora alguns detalhes.

\- Nós decidimos que seria melhor esperarmos até que ela completasse dezoito anos e que eu conseguisse uma realocação na corte - eu respirei fundo - mas o ataque à St Vladimir aconteceu alguns dias antes...

Relembrar aqueles detalhes fez meu coração sangrar. Aquela fora a primeira vez que eu me permiti acreditar que poderia ter algo realmente meu em minha vida, e em questão de segundos, tudo fora tirado de mim. O olhar desesperado de Rose ao perceber que eu havia sido derrubado por Nathan ainda estava gravado em minha mente.

\- Segundo relatos, desde que você.. voltou... Vocês dois vinham discutindo - O guardião real me observou - Christian Ozera disse que vocês discutiram na igreja antes de tudo acontecer.

Eu balancei a cabeça em afirmativa, sem saber como responder aquilo verbalmente. Se eu não tivesse dito aquelas palavras a ela... Como eu pude?

\- Você acha que isso pode ter sido a motivação da guardiã para tal ato? - Steele me encarou.

Eu não queria mais responder aquelas perguntas, eu queria ter alguma noticia dela, eu precisava!

\- Eu já contei tudo o que sabia. Eu quero ter notícias dela, eu...

\- A guardiã Hathaway está internada na unidade de terapia intensiva e está estabilizada - Hans me cortou - e eu creio que nós temos tudo o que precisamos por hora.

Os dois guardiões se levantaram e se despediram, saindo da sala em seguida. Eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando Hans me interrompeu.

\- Belikov, você sabe que haverá uma investigação sobre toda essa sua situação com a guardiã Hathaway - ele suspirou parecendo cansado.

\- Sim senhor - eu assenti - mas nesse momento, eu apenas gostaria de vê-la. Eu preciso...

Ele pareceu pensativo, como se ponderasse as consequências de suas decisões. Por fim, ele voltou a suspirar se levantando e vindo em minha direção.

\- Sabe Belikov, por um lado toda essa situação foi boa. Os guardiões estão convencidos que você realmente não tem mais nenhum resquício de Strigoi em seu interior graças à sua atitude - ele se colocou diretamente à minha frente.

\- Estão convencidos o suficiente para permitir que eu a veja? - eu joguei a sorte.

Por um momento pensei que ele não me responderia, ou riria da minha cara e ordenaria que me jogassem novamente em uma cela. Mas não.

\- Faremos o seguinte. Toda essa situação com o assassinato da Rainha tomará muito de nosso tempo livre - ele voltou a falar depois de uma breve consideração - É possível que o verdadeiro assassino tente eliminar Rose ao descobrir sua situação...

\- Ao descobrir? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Nós mantivemos tudo o que aconteceu em sigilo. Não será possível manter dessa maneira por mais tempo, então é provável que o verdadeiro assassino tente algo contra ela - ele explicou - Eu posso transforma-lo em seu acompanhante oficial se você se despuser a protege-la se necessário.

\- Eu posso fazer isso, Senhor - eu garanti me levantando.

\- Te acompanharão até o hospital - Ele acenou a cabeça indicando que eu me retirasse.

Eu não perdi mais nenhum segundo ali. Alguns minutos mais tarde, eu estava caminhando pelos corredores do hospital acompanhado do guardião Cliff. Ele me deixou na porta do quarto após conversar com uma moroi, explicando minha situação "especial". 

Eu entrei ali sendo recebido pelo som do monitor cardíaco que enchia o ambiente. Rose estava deitada sobre a cama, e estava praticamente irreconhecível. Ela tinha um braço e uma perna engessada e fizeram um bom curativo em sua cabeça. Mas o que me fez prender a respiração ao me aproximar, foi o tubo em sua boca. Eu nunca imaginei vê-la assim um dia, aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo. Não podia estar acontecendo!

\- Pensei que te prenderiam por mais tempo - Christian chamou minha atenção, fazendo com que eu me virasse para os fundos do quarto.

Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto oposto do quarto e se levantou quando eu o vi.

\- Eu tive que contar a eles sobre vocês - ele se explicou - sinto muito, mas estavam sugerindo que talvez ela tivesse feito isso por remorso...

\- Eu entendo... - eu voltei minha atenção para ela, acariciando seu rosto, sentindo as lágrimas lutarem para chegar aos meus olhos.

Christian se colocou ao meu lado, também observando a garota deitada ali completamente indefesa. Uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção, nós nos viramos a tempo de ver um jovem médico entrar no quarto.

\- Dimitri Belikov? - Ele alternou o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Sim?

\- Eu sou Michael Lillard - ele estendeu a mão - sou o médico responsável pela paciente. Me avisaram que você é o acompanhante oficial enquanto ninguém da família se apresenta.

Christian me lançou um olhar surpreso, mas eu apenas acenei confirmando. Eu queria saber exatamente o que ele tinha para dizer sobre o quadro de Rose.

\- Como ela está? - Christian questionou.

\- Estável, mas... Serei sincero com vocês. Eu não teria grandes esperanças. É um verdadeiro milagre ela ainda estar viva - ele suspirou.

Eu não consegui absorver aquelas palavras imediatamente, no fim, Christian se recuperou mais rápido que eu.

\- Você quer dizer que ela não vai se recuperar? 

\- Talvez seja melhor vocês começarem a se despedir - o médico declarou - eu sinto muito.

Eu voltei minha atenção para seu rosto, me recusando a aceitar aquelas palavras. Ela ficará bem, apenas precisa de um tempo para se recuperar. Ela é forte, sempre foi!

\- Vocês por acaso pensaram no que a escuridão poderia fazer a ela? - A voz de Christian vacilou.

Eu ergui meu olhar para o rapaz, encontrando seus olhos azuis marejados enquanto ele lutava contra as lágrimas.

\- Ela esteve absorvendo a escuridão por todo esse tempo e nem você e nem a Lissa pensaram nas consequências - ele declarou com raiva - Você pensou apenas na sua dor esse tempo todo. Vocês dois! Não pensaram nela nem por um segundo e agora ela está assim!

Suas palavras me atingiram com força exatamente por conter somente a verdade. Desde que fui restaurado eu apenas pensei no quanto as lembranças que vinham em minha mente sempre que eu a via me machucavam. Mas eu não pensei em nenhum momento o quanto eu a estava machucando.

\- Acabou - eu declarei tirando cabelo do seu rosto. - Acabou. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Rose balançou a cabeça com uma expressão assustada

\- Não. Não vai. Você... você não entende. É verdade; tudo com o que eu me preocupava. Sobre Anna... Sobre eu pegar a loucura do espírito... Está acontecendo, Dimitri. Lissa enlouqueceu lá com Jesse. Ela estava fora de controle, mas eu acabei com aquilo, porque suguei sua raiva e a coloquei em mim. E é... é horrível. É como se eu fosse, sei lá, uma marionete. Não consigo me controlar.

\- Você é forte - eu tentei acalma-la - Não vai acontecer de novo.

\- Não - sua voz falhou por um momento enquanto ela se sentava - Isso vai acontecer de novo. Eu vou ficar como a Anna. Eu vou ficar pior e pior. Dessa vez, foi sede de sangue e ódio. Eu queria destruí-los. Eu precisava destruí-los. E da próxima vez? Não sei. Talvez será apenas loucura, como com a professora Karp. Talvez eu já esteja louca, e é por isso que vejo Mason. Talvez tenha depressão, como Lissa tinha. Eu vou continuar caindo e caindo, e aí serei como a Anna e vou me suici...

\- Não - Eu não consegui ouvir mais. Eu não podia sequer imaginar aquela possibilidade. Aproximei meu rosto do seu, nossas testas quase se tocando. - Não vai acontecer com você. Você é muito forte. Vai lutar contra isso, como fez dessa vez.

\- Eu só consegui porque você estava aqui.

Eu a envolvi em meus braços, tentando protege-la.

\- Não consigo fazer sozinha - sussurrei.

\- Consegue, sim - tentei transmitir alguma confiança a ela. - Você é tão, tão forte... Por isso eu amo você.

\- Você não devia. Vou virar algo terrível. Eu posso até já ser algo terrível.

Aquilo era ridículo. Ela nunca seria nada além de maravilhosa e ela precisava crer nisso. Eu me afastei o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, segurando seu rosto com minhas mãos.

\- Você não é. Você não vai virar - Eu declarei com firmeza - Não vou deixar. Não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou deixar você.

E eu tinha feito exatamente o contrário. Eu não cumpri nenhuma de minhas promessas e não sabia nem por onde começar a compensa-la por isso. Christian saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. Eu me senti agradecido, finalmente deixando as lagrimas saírem com a lembrança.

\- Você ficará bem - eu declarei levando sua mão livre até meus lábios.

Eu me recusava a acreditar nas palavras do médico. Eu não me despediria dela, eu não a deixaria partir assim.

Fiquei parado ali velando por ela por alguns minutos até que o cansaço daquele dia e todas as horas sem dormir começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu segui até a poltrona que Christian estivera acomodado antes. Desde que eu fora restaurado, dormir se tornou uma tortura para mim. As lembranças de minhas ações como Strigoi vinham em forma de pesadelo e me assolavam. Dessa vez não foi diferente. 

Eu estava terminando de me alimentar de uma humana qualquer que conhecera em uma boate em Moscou. Eu sentia a vida deixando seu corpo pouco a pouco e aquilo me deliciava. Mas logo aquela imagem foi interrompida pelo rosto sorridente de Rose durante um de nossos treinamentos. Quando ela tentava me vencer na corrida.

Aquela imagem de alguma forma conseguiu acalmar minha mente e me proporcionar um sono tranquilo.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e um grupo considerável de pessoas entrou, fazendo com que eu me ajeitasse na poltrona tentando me situar antes de me levantar para cumprimentar lissa, Christian, Eddie e Adrian que tinham ido visita-la. 

\- Porque ela faria algo assim? - Lissa chorou parada ao lado da cama.

Christian se limitou a observar enquanto Adrian parecia irritado.

\- Eu tenho uma boa ideia do motivo - Adrian murmurou.

\- Mesmo? - Lissa olhou em sua direção, esperando uma resposta. Eu tive um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

\- Ahh sim, faremos uma lista - Adrian começou - ela se mete em um monte de encrenca na tentativa de salvar o ex namorado, você começou a usar o espírito de maneira desenfreada sem se preocupar com as consequências que traria à ela. Eddie olhou em minha direção com uma expressão desconfortável por estar presenciando aquilo.

\- E então, você se une a ele e passam a afasta-la. Você pensou no que isso poderia causar a ela? - ele rosnou pouco se importando com o olhar chocado que recebia da princesa.

Meu primeiro instinto foi de protege-la. Mas como eu poderia se ele estava certo em tudo o que falou? Eu jamais deveria ter envolvido Vasilissa nisso!

\- Você está dizendo que é minha culpa? E um fiz de tudo para ajuda-la - Lissa enxugou as lágrimas.

\- Se você não acredita, veja a aura dela - Ele se aproximou da cama, dedicando sua atenção à Rose.

Eu sai do quarto após aquilo. Era melhor deixa-los um pouco mais a vontade com a amiga e eu não podia fingir que as palavras do Ivashkov não me atingiram. A pior parte de tudo o que ele falou, é que ele estava completamente certo.

De qualquer forma eu precisaria me alimentar e era melhor aproveitar que ela estava acompanhada. Eu não sabia ao certo se estava livre para caminhar pela corte sozinho. Mas como nenhum guardião me impediu, eu segui até o café que tinha próximo ao hospital. O clima na corte estava tenso. A notícia sobre o assassinato da rainha já tinha se espalhado e todos pareciam perdidos ou desesperados, de maneira que consegui passar quase despercebido. Recebi alguns olhares chocados pelo caminho, mas nada que eu não pudesse ignorar.

Estávamos na metade da manhã, acabei pegando um copo grande de café e algumas torradas com ovos antes de me acomodar em uma mesa afastada. Por um instante eu encarei a comida sentindo aquela conhecida dúvida se eu conseguiria ou não engolir aquilo surgir. Aquilo foi esquecido após morder a torrada. Meu estômago roncou e acabei me ocupando em comer por alguns minutos, sem me preocupar com o que acontecia em volta.

\- Dimka, finalmente te encontrei! - Tasha se sentou em minha mesa, atraindo minha atenção.

\- Bom dia, Tasha - eu sorri, me sentindo feliz por encontrar um rosto amigo.

\- Eu estava tão preocupada com você - ela suspirou - como você está? Eu queria ter te visitado, mas falaram que você não estava recebendo visitas.

Minha resposta foi um sorriso espontâneo. Era bom encontrar alguém neutro em toda essa questão.

\- Eu estou bem - eu garanti - senti sua falta.

O sorriso foi imediato enquanto ela me avaliava. Fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos e talvez um ombro amigo fosse o que eu precisasse nesse momento.

\- Eu não posso nem dizer o que eu senti nesse tempo, Dimka - ela levou sua mão até a minha - eu fico feliz que no meio de toda essa bagunça você esteja bem.

\- Eu estava até agora no hospital com a Rose - eu desabafei.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo, uma verdadeira tragedia - Tasha me olhou com piedade - eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido. Talvez ela tenha se arrependido...

\- Como? - eu franzi o cenho sem entender o que ela quis dizer.

\- Você sabe, o assassinato da Tatiana Ivashkov - ela abaixou o tom - ouvi dizer que Rose usou a própria estaca. Eu deveria ter visto que ela estava disposta a usar de medidas extremas quando fez aquelas ameaças, mas...

\- Tasha, Rose não fez isso! - eu me surpreendi.

Seu olhar se tornou ainda mais piedoso enquanto me observava. Ela acariciou minha mão como se estivesse prestes a me contar péssimas notícias.

\- Dimka, eu sei que você costumava gostar dela e por isso não quer acreditar - ela começou - Mas você não a viu na última reunião, ela ameaçou a rainha na frente de todos e não foi uma cena bonita de se ver...

Eu retirei minha mão de baixo da dela, ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como ela pode acreditar em coisas assim? Ela conhece Rose!

\- Natasha, Rose não fez isso - eu repeti devagar.

\- Dimitri, você está deixando antigos sentimentos nublarem seu julgamento - Ela respirou fundo - Não existe outra pessoa capaz de ter feito algo assim.

\- Existe uma pessoa capaz de ter feito isso, e essa pessoa não é a Rose! - eu rosnei me levantando.

Tasha parece ter ficado surpresa e até mesmo magoada com minha reação. Eu a deixei para trás junto com minha comida. Eu não sentia mais fome depois daquela conversa. Retornei ao hospital sem saber o que encontraria ali.

Os visitantes de Rose já haviam partido quando retornei, eu me acomodei novamente na poltrona, me preparando para mais uma jornada. Os dias seguintes seguiram a mesma rotina, eu passava a maior parte do tempo ali no quarto, saindo apenas para comer e tomar banho quando Rose tinha alguma visita.

Meus pesadelos também continuaram a serem interrompidos pelo rosto de Rose. Em alguns momentos eram apenas lembranças boas e em outros, eram como visões de um futuro que poderia ter acontecido se eu não a tivesse repelido.

Se não tivesse dito aquelas palavras.

Quatro dias já haviam se passado, eu estava sentado na poltrona de sempre com meus pensamentos perdidos no último sonho. 

Eu estava preso e perdido, no começo, pensava que haviam me jogado de volta na cela, mas não. Aquele lugar era úmido e escuro, eu não conseguia ver luz em lugar nenhum apenas dezenas de corpos, corpos de Strigois que eu matara na tentativa de me redimir. Eu odiava aquela sensação que tomava conta de mim, eu queria me libertar, queria encontrar uma saída. Eu caí de joelhos no chão molhado, sentindo meus pulmões encolherem com aquela escuridão sufocante.

O som de passos apressados fizeram com que eu me virasse, buscando a origem do som. Eu me joguei contra o Strigoi que tentou me pegar desprevenido, eu não hesitei um segundo em acerta-lo com a estaca, e de novo, e de novo... Até que seu tórax ficasse completamente destruído. Aquilo nunca teria fim, nada nunca seria o suficiente.

\- Dimitri - uma voz chamou minha atenção, fazendo com que eu erguesse o rosto.

E então lá estava ela. Rose vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata preta. Seus pés estavam descalços e ela tinha o mesmo olhar caloroso e cheio de vida de antes de toda aquela bagunça tomar conta de nossa vida.

\- Roza... Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado parecendo receosa em me tocar.

\- O que você está fazendo? - eu balbuciei.

\- Vamos camarada, eu vou te tirar daqui - ela finalmente se manifestou tentando retirar a estaca de minha mão.

Eu fugi de seu toque, sabendo que não era digno daquilo. Ela precisava sair antes que acabasse presa naquela escuridão comigo!

\- Eu não posso sair, eu nunca mais conseguirei ser o mesmo - eu neguei - eu...

Acabei me calando quando ela insistiu em segurar minha mão.

\- Dimitri, você pode fazer isso. Eu sempre estarei aqui, você só precisa se reerguer - ela declarou com a voz suave.

\- Como? Eu não consigo - eu segurei sua mão, tentando impedir que ela fugisse.

\- Você pode se apegar à beleza das coisas. Se você for capaz de encontrar beleza em meio a toda essa escuridão, você consegue se libertar, Dimitri.

Seus olhos brilhavam cheios de esperança. Eu observei seu rosto com cuidado, parecia que fazia anos que eu não olhava para ela. Fazia anos que não admirava como ela realmente era bela.

\- Você consegue, Dimitri? - ela sorriu roubando um pouco meu folego e me transmitindo uma sensação etérea.

\- Seu cabelo - eu levei minha mão até os fios soltos - eu amo seu cabelo.

Eu suspirei diante daquela lembrança. Ela precisava se recuperar, precisava ficar bem. Eu precisava acreditar naquilo e manter minha esperança.

Me levantei e segui até onde ela repousava, levei minha mão até a dela, tocando sua pele macia enquanto observava cada traço de seu rosto com adoração. O inchaço em seu rosto havia diminuído, sobrando apenas as escoriações e hematomas, mas mesmo assim ela era bela. Ela era a coisa mais bela que eu já tinha visto, e eu tinha sorte de tê-la conhecido.

\- Belikov? - Mikhail chamou minha atenção.

Ele era um bom guardião e desde que eu fora restaurado ele vinha tentando ser um bom amigo. Eu não esperava receber simpatia de ninguém, mas ele fazia sem pedir nada em troca.

\- Nenhuma mudança? - ele questionou após um pequeno aceno de reconhecimento.

\- Já faz quatro dias - Eu respirei fundo voltando minha atenção para o rosto de Rose.

\- Ela ficará bem, mas nesse momento o guardião Croft quer te ver - Mikhail pediu - vamos...

Guardião Croft, desde que ele permitira que eu me tornasse o acompanhante oficial de Rose ele não havia mais se incomodado comigo. Na verdade todos os outros guardiões se focaram em manter o controle da situação da Corte e tentar desvendar o misterioso assassinato da rainha Tatiana.

O que ele poderia querer nesse momento? 

\- Sabe, eu a conheci de uma maneira inusitada - Mikhail comentou após minutos em silêncio me escoltando até o prédio dos guardiões.

\- O que? - eu franzi o cenho ao observa-lo.

\- Rose... Eu a conheci há algumas semanas - ele explicou.

\- Como? - eu olhei para o guardião com o canto do olho.

\- Ela invadiu os arquivos onde tinham me colocado em serviço burocrático. Eu a encontrei enquanto afanava um deles - ele abaixou o tom, escondendo um pequeno sorriso.

Eu pisquei atordoado e tive que me controlar para não interromper meus passos. Ela enlouqueceu de vez. Como ela invadiu o prédio dos guardiões logo após se formar!?

\- E o que você fez?

\- Eu a deixei ir com o documento que ela foi buscar - ele deu de ombros.

Dessa vez eu realmente parei de caminhar. Nós dois estávamos a poucos passos da entrada do prédio e ele realmente admitiu que permitiu que algum invasor levasse um dos documentos dos guardiões?

\- Você está brincando! - eu observei sua expressão tranquila.

\- Não, ela parecia realmente desesperada por aquilo e pensei que seria importante - ele deu de ombros - e eu tinha razão.

\- O que poderia ser tão importante? - eu questionei ainda sem acreditar.

\- Ela disse que o arquivo a ajudaria a descobrir como restaurar Strigois - ele declarou antes de voltar a caminhar, me deixando para trás totalmente congelado - Você não vem?

Meu corpo voltou a se movimentar, seguindo mecanicamente enquanto Mikhail me guiava à sala do guardião Croft, mas minha mente continuava presa nas palavras de Mikhail. O que mais ela foi capaz de fazer para descobrir a maneira de me trazer de volta? E eu ainda falei para ela que Lissa havia me restaurado!

Quando eu menos esperei, estava diante de Hans Croft e de diversos outros guardiões, como Steele e Alberta Petrov.

\- Belikov, é bom te ver novamente. Espero que a guardiã Hathaway esteja se recuperando bem - Hans me cumprimentou com uma expressão séria.

\- Ela está estável, Senhor - eu respondi sem me sentar, observando todas as pessoas ali presentes.

\- Por favor, senhor Belikov, Sente-se - o guardião Steele pediu.

\- Eu prefiro saber do que se trata antes.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto então, Belikov - Hans ergueu uma sobrancelha - Nós estamos aqui para investigar a verdadeira natureza de seu relacionamento com a guardiã Rose Hathaway.

Eu sabia que eles investigariam isso em algum momento, mas não podiam esperar?

\- Sente-se - Steele pediu.

Eu respirei fundo, seguindo sua recomendação sob o olhar atento de todos os guardiões presentes.

\- Belikov, é um prazer revê-lo, mesmo que nessas circunstancias - Alberta começou.

\- O prazer é meu, Guardiã Petrov - eu retribui o cumprimento.

\- Senhor Belikov, nós estamos aqui para decidir o seu destino - Steele revirou os olhos - e não para confraternizar com conhecidos.

\- Belikov, Como você sabe, chegou ao nosso conhecimento o relacionamento amoroso entre você e a Guardiã Hathaway enquanto ela ainda era menor de idade - Hans ignorou o colega.

\- nós passamos os últimos dias conversando com os amigos da guardiã Hathaway e reunimos muitas informações sobre o que aconteceu e.. - Steele foi interrompido quando a porta foi aberta subitamente e para minha surpresa, Abe Mazur entrou.

Dois guardiões acompanhavam o moroi e se colocaram aos fundos da sala, enquanto os outros presentes na sala, encaravam a cena sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que é isso? - Steele vociferou - Senhor, essa é uma reunião privada.

Por um momento, a unica resposta que o homem recebeu foi um olhar astuto do moroi. Eu me senti apreensivo, conhecia Abe Mazur e sabia o perigo que sua presença representava. Mas o guardião Steele parecia alheio aquela informação.

\- Boa tarde, Senhor Mazur - Alberta tomou a dianteira - é um prazer tê-lo conosco.

Porque ele está aqui?

\- Bem, acho que eu não poderia evitar - ele declarou sorrindo - Ainda mais depois de saber que estão perdendo tempo com essa besteira ao invés de buscar o verdadeiro assassino de Tatiana.

Então é por isso que ele está aqui? Procurando justiça para a rainha? Aquilo não fazia sentido!

\- Senhor Mazur, eu entendo que como Moroi o senhor quer que o culpado seja punido, mas estamos julgando algo igualmente importante nesse momento - Steele avisou.

Abe Mazur gargalhou com aquela declaração.

\- A vida amorosa da minha filha é mais importante que o assassinato da rainha? - ele ainda sorria antes de olhar nos olhos do guardião, ficando sério em seguida - não sei se fico lisonjeado ou o considero o mais tolo guardião por colocar as coisas assim.

Ele é o pai de Rose!? 

\- O que o guardião Steele quis dizer, é que houve uma denuncia por estupro de vulnerável contra Dimitri Belikov e nós temos que averiguar, Senhor Mazur - Hans tomou o controle da situação.

Eu absorvi suas palavras me sentindo irritado com aquilo. Eu sempre soube que meu relacionamento com Rose poderia me trazer problemas, mas ser acusado de estupro? Aquilo era demais!

\- Por favor, estupro de vulnerável? Vocês consideram Rose vulnerável? - Abe desdenhou - Ela se relacionou com alguém três meses antes de completar dezoito anos! Vocês deveriam estar se focando em descobrir quem incriminou a Rose, e não revivendo esse assunto depois de tanto tempo!

Ele está realmente me defendendo por dormir com a filha dele? Apesar de considerar aquela situação igualmente ridícula, eu não ousava me manifestar. O tempo todo eu sentia o olhar analítico de Alberta sobre mim.

\- Não importa o tempo que passou, Sr Mazur - Steele interferiu - Um crime é sempre um crime.

Notei uma mudança no semblante do Moroi antes de um pequeno sorriso perigoso surgir em seus lábios.

\- Você tem toda razão, não devemos tolerar esse tipo de coisa - ele declarou ainda se dirigindo ao guardião - E você ainda mantem contato com a jovem April, guardião Steele?

O homem empalideceu consideravelmente enquanto observava Abe parado à sua frente.

\- Como... - ele tentou se recompor.

\- Ohh não se culpe. Descobrir esse tipo de coisa é um prazer pessoal - Abe continuou sorrindo - Eu poderia fazer isso com todos presentes aqui, afinal, todos tem um passado, não é?

Hans exibia uma expressão cansada enquanto os outros guardiões se moveram desconfortavelmente em suas cadeiras. E eu não sabia ao certo o que sentir. Nunca imaginei ter um homem como Abe Mazur me defendendo.

\- Creio que se nem o pai da suposta vitima se incomoda com o que aconteceu, nós estamos perdendo um tempo precioso aqui - Alberta tomou a dianteira - Belikov sempre foi um bom guardião e eu acompanhei de perto o relacionamento dele com a Guardiã Rose Hathaway e não houve nada de errado ali.

\- Ótimo, então eu e o guardião Belikov estamos indo - Abe indicou que eu me levantasse - e é melhor que vocês encontrem quem fez isso com minha filha.

Eu o segui para fora da sala, incerto se deveria agradecer por aquilo ou me manter em silêncio, mas ele logo se manifestou.

\- Não pense que fiz isso apenas por gostar mais de você do que do Ivashkov. Temos muito a resolver e acredito que você será mais útil.

\- Como? - Eu franzi o cenho sem entender ao certo o que ele quis dizer.

\- Eu quero descobrir quem incriminou a garota, Belikov - ele explicou sem parar de caminhar, seguindo em direção ao hospital - e creio que você é o mais indicado para me ajudar.

Aquilo fazia sentido. Ele não me livraria assim apenas por prazer. E se eu puder de alguma forma ajudar a descobrir quem incriminou Rose, eu farei!

\- Por isso o senhor me ajudou...

\- Esse foi um dos motivos, Filho - ele garantiu.

\- E qual foi o outro? - eu questionei com curiosidade.

Por um momento eu pensei que o homem fosse simplesmente ignorar minha pergunta. Nós chegamos ao hospital em silêncio e continuamos assim até estarmos diante da cama de Rose, com Abe observando a filha com certo carinho.

\- Eu a conheci na Russia - ele comentou sem desviar o olhar dela - ela estava com a sua família. Tinha ido contar sobre você.

Eu desviei o olhar tentando não pensar no que aconteceu na Rússia, mas minha mente vagou para a lembrança da ponte. Eu lembrava da expressão obstinada de Rose quando tentou se jogar de lá e de certa forma, imagino que tenha sido a mesma expressão que Christian viu.

\- Quando a conheci, ela estava despedaçada, rapaz. Como se a razão de viver dela houvesse sido cruelmente arrancada - ele continuou acariciando sua cabeça - eu não permitiria que ela o perdesse novamente e se sentisse culpada por isso.

Eu absorvi suas palavras, observando o homem ao lado de sua filha. Será que ele pensaria da mesma forma se soubesse o motivo da garota estar naquela situação?

~~**~~ 

Tinha adormecido mais uma vez na poltrona do quarto de Rose. Era o quinto dia que eu não sabia o que era dormir em uma cama de verdade. Abe Mazur havia começado sua própria investigação sobre o assassinato de Tatiana, mas ainda não tínhamos nenhuma pista sobre o culpado.

Eu despertei quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e Lissa entrou. Eu não a via desde a última visita de Adrian. Ele vinha sempre e cada vez, parecia estar mais bêbado. O tom que ele sempre usava para falar com Rose me incomodava. A pior parte, é que eu sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de me sentir daquela maneira. Ele era o namorado dela, ele é quem deve apoia-la e sempre estar ao seu lado falando as coisas que ela merece ouvir. Quanto a mim, me resta o arrependimento.

\- Desculpe, eu te acordei? - Lissa mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar minha movimentação enquanto eu me ajeitava na poltrona.

\- Não foi nada - eu olhei pela janela tentando me situar, notando o sol alto no céu - Você não deveria estar dormindo?

\- Esse foi o único momento que encontrei para vir - ela se justificou - toda essa historia de funeral está tomando meu tempo. Todos querem me ensinar protocolos e como eu devo me comportar. É exaustivo.

\- Eu imagino - concordei notando leves olheiras sobre seus olhos cor de jade.

Ela caminhou até a cama, respirando fundo ao olhar para a amiga.

\- Eu odeio vê-la dessa maneira - ela suspirou colocando algo na mão de Rose.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um anel encantado com o espirito - ela explicou levando uma mão até seu rosto, fazendo com que alguns hematomas desaparecessem - eu tenho tentado criar um encantamento mais forte para ajuda-la com a escuridão. Mas não estou conseguindo. Pelo menos eu sei que esse anel vai aliviar as coisas pra ela.

Eu acenei em concordância entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali. Lissa ainda não tinha total domínio do espírito, então fazer algo fora de seus conhecimentos geralmente requeria muito estudo. Seu tempo livre deve estar dividido entre se ocupar com o funeral e tentar encontrar uma solução para os problemas da amiga.

\- Eu tento cura-la um pouco cada vez que venho aqui - ela suspirou - estou indo devagar, para não sobrecarrega-la com mais escuridão, sabe... 

\- Você precisa descansar - eu me levantei.

\- Você também precisa - ela devolveu.

\- Eu não...

\- Eu soube que a Janine desembarcou há pouco, eu aposto que ela vem direto para cá - ela me interrompeu - porque você não dá um tempo para ela e tenta dormir um pouco em sua cama?

Eu pensei por um momento antes de aceitar sua sugestão. Lissa tinha razão, a guardiã Hathaway certamente gostaria de um momento a sós com sua filha. E eu também estava precisando de um banho. A acompanhei quando ela decidiu partir e nós realmente acabamos cruzando com Janine no corredor. Eu me dirigi direto para meu quarto após deixar Lissa na entrada de seu dormitório. Segui meu plano de tomar um banho e acabei dormindo algumas horas antes de acordar com o toque do telefone do meu quarto.

Já estávamos quase no fim da manhã e eu me sentia desnorteado após checar o horário antes de levar o aparelho até o ouvido.

\- Belikov...

\- Sr Belikov? - uma voz feminina soou do outro lado - aqui é do hospital...

\- O que aconteceu? - senti meu coração disparar em meu peito.

\- O quadro da Srta Hathaway piorou consideravelmente. Ela teve uma parada cardíaca - ela disse as palavras que eu tanto temia - nós conseguimos reanima-la, mas..

\- Eu chego em alguns minutos - eu avisei antes de encerrar a chamada.

Eu não podia acreditar. Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo. Eu não posso realmente perde-la. Eu preciso de uma chance para pedir seu perdão. Eu vinha evitando seguir por aquele caminho e até falar qualquer coisa para ela, ao contrario de seus outros visitantes. Eu não me sentia pronto para me despedir e no fundo de minha mente eu sabia que ela partiria assim que eu pedisse perdão.

Mas agora não poderia mais fugir daquilo. Eu não poderia deixar que ela se fosse sem saber de meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Eu segui apressado por todo o caminho, tentando chegar rápido ao hospital, me surpreendendo ao encontrar Tasha saindo do hospital.

\- Dimka? - Ela me segurou, impedindo que eu continuasse.

\- Tasha, sinto muito mas..

\- É sobre a Rose, não é? - ela suspirou passando a me acompanhar.]

\- Como você sabe?- eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu estava com ela, foi horrível - ela gemeu - de uma hora pra outra o monitor cardíaco parou, e um monte de médicos invadiram o quarto...

Ela estava lá? E porque estava simplesmente indo embora?

\- Conseguiram reanima-la. - eu murmurei seguindo pelos corredores - eu não vou mais sair de lá.

Tasha segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu continuasse. Eu lhe lancei um olhar confuso esperando que ela dissesse logo o que queria. Ela não via que eu estava com pressa?

\- Dimka, o que você está fazendo não é saudável - ela suspirou - estou preocupada com você.

\- O que você espera que eu faça, Tasha? - eu questionei - é a Rose ali!

\- Eu sei, mas você já pensou que talvez seja melhor para ela simplesmente deixa-la ir? - ela declarou olhando em meus olhos.

\- Como? - eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. 

\- Dimka, tudo o que ela vai enfrentar se voltar... As acusações - ela suspirou - ela não merece passar por isso.

\- Então ela merece morrer? - eu rosnei.

\- Ninguém acreditará nela...

\- Não Natasha, a única que parece não acreditar nela é você - eu dei alguns passos para longe dela recebendo um olhar magoado como resposta - eu nunca a abandonaria.

Dei as costas a deixando para trás, me sentindo confuso com sua atitude. Sempre pensei que ela gostasse de Rose e ultimamente tem sido tão estranha. Eu encontrei uma enfermeira no quarto monitorando Rose. Ela pareceu aliviada ao me ver ali.

\- Sr Belikov, ela será levada para a cirurgia em alguns minutos...

\- Cirurgia, porque!? - Eu me aproximei da garota a notando consideravelmente mais pálida.

\- Um rompimento no baço - ela explicou.

\- Ela ficará bem?

\- Eu vou te dar um tempo sozinho com ela - a enfermeira suspirou confirmando meus medos.

Essa poderia ser a minha última oportunidade de pedir perdão a ela, de dizer o quanto eu estava errado e deixar que ela soubesse o que eu sentia.

E eu tinha que aproveitar.


	4. You Know I'd Always Come For You

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my souls inside out 

Gotta be someway that

I can make it up to you now, somehow

\----------------------------------------------------------

Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim quando eu acordei mais uma vez naquela cama de hospital. Aquilo já estava se tornando cansativo.

\- Pensei que eu só precisava tomar uma decisão. Eu não devia estar morta? - eu murmurei para Mason que estava parado ao lado de uma enfermeira que checava meus sinais vitais.

\- Você morreu por alguns minutos - ele deu de ombros antes de estender a mão para me ajudar a me levantar - mas te trouxeram de volta...

\- E então? eu vou ficar presa nisso para sempre? - eu gemi.

\- Em algum momento seu corpo não vai suportar mais - ele explicou.

\- Isso é um grande consolo - eu suspirei seguindo até a janela.

\- Vamos, Rose.. Pelo menos você não está sofrendo - ele tentou me animar, passando o braço por meu ombro.

\- Não estou? O que você considera sofrimento, Mase? - eu desviei o olhar.

Ele suspirou ao meu lado, ainda me envolvendo com seus braços. 

\- Rose, eu sei que dói, mas... Porque a pressa? - ele me virou para olhar em meus olhos - pensei que você quisesse se despedir de todos...

\- Sim, eu queria mas... Eu desviei o olhar sem saber o que dizer a seguir.

\- Mas? - ele incentivou.

\- Não sei, talvez se eu não for agora...

\- Você se arrependa? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Eu me desvencilhei de seu abraço, cruzando os braços em um gesto defensivo. Eu estava cansada, mas algo no fundo de minha mente pedia para que eu não desistisse. Talvez algo relacionado ao anel de cura que Lissa me arrumou. Caminhei até a cama, parando ao lado da enfermeira que continuava seu trabalho, observando meu corpo estendido lá.

\- Rose...

\- Eu tenho todos os motivos para partir, Mase... Como Tasha mesmo disse, seria o melhor para todos - eu enxuguei uma lagrima teimosa. 

\- Rose, você está baseando sua decisão no que aquela mulher disse? - ele me encarou chocado - ela não sabe de nada...

\- A quem estou enganando, Mase? Ninguém se importa - eu mordi o lábio inferior ainda observando meu corpo.

\- Isso não é verdade...

\- Lissa quase não aparece, Christian parece que já desistiu, Eddie e Mia já fizeram a parte deles - eu numerei - será melhor para todos...

\- E o Belikov? - ele apontou - ele não sai daqui.

\- E nunca diz nada - eu devolvi voltando a seguir até a janela, o deixando para trás - aposto que se sente culpado por isso também e quer algum tipo de redenção...

\- Você o culpa? - Mason questionou.

\- Claro que não! Foi uma decisão minha! - eu exclamei - a culpa não é dele. Ele não tem que se preocupar com mais isso...

\- Então?

\- Eu não quero que remorso seja o único sentimento dele por mim. Se eu não posso...

Eu me calei imediatamente ao perceber que estava prestes a dizer para o cara que era apaixonado por mim que eu queria o amor de outro.

\- E você não deveria me convencer a ir para o outro lado e tal? - eu mudei de assunto.

\- Eu obviamente adoraria te ter ao meu lado, Rose. Você sabe disso - ele respirou fundo - mas apoiarei qualquer decisão que você tomar.

\- Ele apenas sente remorso, Mase... vai passar - eu voltei ao assunto anterior - em breve ele vai parar de vir também.

\- Bem, ele ainda está aqui - Mason indicou a porta.

Eu olhei naquela direção encontrando Dimitri ali, sua expressão era agoniada e ele logo se apressou, parando ao lado da enfermeira.

\- Sr Belikov, ela será levada para a cirurgia em alguns minutos...

Que história é essa de cirurgia? Eu não quero uma cirurgia! 

\- Cirurgia, porque!? - Dimitri se aproximou da cama.

\- Um rompimento no baço - ela explicou.

\- Ela ficará bem? - Ele parece realmente preocupado - Mason comentou.

\- Silêncio - eu murmurei.

\- Eu vou te dar um tempo sozinho com ela - a enfermeira suspirou antes de sair.

Por um momento eu pensei que Dimitri não falaria nada, mas então ele acariciou minha cabeça, respirando fundo.

Eu me afastei dele, sentindo seu toque quente em minha testa, fazendo meu coração se apertar. Me sentei na poltrona, me sentindo estranha por seu toque.

\- Droga camarada, o que você está fazendo? - eu murmurei para mim mesmo. 

Mason veio até mim, se colocando ao meu lado.

\- Eu não sei por onde começar - Dimitri começou - nos últimos dias eu pensei que se não falasse nada, não sei... Isso de alguma forma seria menos real. 

Eu abaixei a cabeça ao ouvir novamente sua voz tão cheia de sentimentos. O que ele está fazendo comigo!?

Dimitri pareceu precisar de alguns segundos para se recompor. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz soou mais embargada.

\- Roza, eu sinto muito. De verdade - ele voltou a me acariciar - o tempo todo desde que eu fui restaurado eu pensei apenas em mim e isso não foi justo. Eu não queria ter te magoado.

\- Eu disse, ele apenas se sente mais culpado - eu tentei manter minha voz firme, apesar de não ousar olhar para Mason.

Roza... ouvi-lo dizer aquilo abriu um buraco em meu peito, ajudando-me a tomar minha decisão de uma vez. Eu não queria mais sentir aquilo.

\- Quando eu passei a me lembrar de tudo o que fiz de ruim, eu pensei que nunca sentiria uma dor tão grande quanto aquela. Minha alma estava do avesso Roza, e eu não sabia como eu poderia me recuperar - eu ergui minha cabeça subitamente piscando atordoada ao sentir algo diferente em seu toque.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para entender o que era, me levantei caminhando apressada até a cama para confirmar minhas suspeitas, deixando Mason parado no mesmo lugar. Eu deveria me sentir mal por ele ouvir tudo aquilo, mas...

As lagrimas de Dimitri ainda estavam frescas em minha testa e aquilo me paralisou fazendo meu coração bater mais forte.

\- Isso foi até eu receber a noticia sobre o que havia acontecido com você e... Roza, foi como se parte de mim tivesse caído daquela cachoeira também - eu senti sua mão descer e envolver a minha enquanto as lagrimas que eu não tentava mais segurar rolava por meu rosto - Todo esse tempo que eu passei aqui ao seu lado, serviu para me mostrar que minha mente estava fechada, era como se meus olhos estivessem vendados para tudo, mas você... Como da outra vez, Rose, você conseguiu de alguma forma se aproximar, penetrar em meus escudos e me mostrar a beleza que ainda existe nesse mundo.

Ele está me falando que está pronto para seguir em frente? Ele vai se recuperar? Pelo menos eu poderei partir tranquila!

\- E a beleza é você, Roza. Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será aquela que vai conhecer lados meus que ninguém nunca viu. Quando eu estive perdido, você foi aquela que me salvou e agora é a minha vez de ir atrás de você e te trazer pra casa - ele levou minha mão até seus lábios - Eu não acredito que eu fui capaz de te falar que meu amor havia acabado - sua voz falhou por um momento - Eu nunca estive tão errado em minha vida e sinto muito por isso.

Eu senti algo estranho em meu peito, uma dor crescente começou, como se meu coração estivesse parando de bater. Não, agora não.

\- Todos dizem que eu devo me despedir, mas não é isso que eu estou fazendo - ele prosseguiu depositando beijos suaves em minha mão - Nesse momento eu estou pedindo para que você volte para mim, Roza. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você e todas as promessas que eu fiz, eu passarei o resto de meus dias lutando para cumpri-las. Apenas...

Ele me ama... Como pode ser? Como...

Minha visão ficou embaçada quando uma dor lacerante na parte superior esquerda de meu abdome me atingiu. Na verdade tudo piorou em seguida, meu corpo inteiro foi atingido por uma torrente de dores em todos os lugares, eu me sentia fraca e o monitor cardíaco começou a apitar, fazendo Dimitri se afastar de meu corpo assustado antes da enfermeira de antes correr porta adentro. 

Mason segurou meu braço, me puxando em sua direção e selando nossos lábios, me pegando completamente de surpresa. Apesar da dor, eu não pude evitar de corresponder. Seu beijo era carinhoso e seus lábios eram macios como eu me lembrava. Ele logo quebrou o beijo, se ajoelhando enquanto eu desfalecia em seus braços.

\- O que..

\- Pra você se lembrar - ele me ofereceu um sorriso doce.

Senti o chão frio sob meu corpo e os olhos azuis de Mason me transmitiam alguma paz, me distraindo da dor. Então isso era a morte, eu a busquei por tanto tempo e agora que consegui os motivos para voltar...

\- Feche os olhos, Rose - Mason pediu - Feche os olhos e será mais fácil.

Eu não queria, eu queria dizer a ele que eu não queria morrer, eu queria voltar. Mas não tive mais forças. Meus olhos se fecharam e meus sentidos começaram a falhar.

\- Eu espero que ele te faça feliz, Hathaway - eu ouvi a voz de Mason com meus últimos resquícios de consciência.


	5. Epílogo

Eu movi meus globos oculares, com as pálpebras ainda fechadas enquanto voltava lentamente à consciência. Eu sentia todos os membros do meu corpo pesados e era difícil me mover, ao longe, eu ouvia o som de um monitor cardíaco soar.

Outra vez não! Eu não aguento mais!

Eu finalmente abri os olhos observando novamente o quarto do hospital. Porque eu não podia simplesmente morrer!? Virei meu rosto ainda me sentindo atordoada, observando meus sinais vitais exibidos no monitor cardíaco. Eu respirei fundo me preparando para me levantar, e, não sei, conversar com um fantasma, talvez...

\- Bem vinda de volta - meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram consideravelmente ao ouvir a voz de Dimitri.

Eu virei meu rosto para o outro lado, o encontrando parado ao lado da cama, sorrindo abertamente ao me observar. Isso quer dizer...

\- Hey, se acalme - ele pediu acariciando meu rosto - está tudo bem, você está bem...

Eu continuava perplexa o observando boquiaberta. Isso está realmente acontecendo? Eu estou viva?

Quero dizer, viva em meu corpo?

\- Rose, você está bem? - ele franziu o cenho ao ver que eu não falava nada. 

\- Você... - minha voz saiu rouca e lenta, me fazendo tossir antes de voltar a falar - você está me vendo?

O olhar de Dimitri foi substituído por confusão, enquanto olhava em meus olhos sem saber exatamente o que eu queria dizer, até que uma expressão sombria tomou conta de seu semblante, o fazendo suspirar antes de retirar a mão de meu rosto.

\- Rose, eu sei que nossos últimos encontros foram péssimos. Eu sinto muito - ele começou, acionando o controle da cama, inclinando-a para que eu ficasse em uma posição mais confortável - eu estava errado e sei que tenho muito para te dizer agora que você pode me ouvir...

Eu levei alguns segundos para compreender o que se passava em sua mente. Dimitri se calou imediatamente quando levei minha mão livre até a sua, a acariciando.

\- Camarada...

\- Sim? 

\- Eu ouvi...

Dimitri franziu o cenho, olhando em meus olhos em busca de uma confirmação.

\- Eu não entendi.

\- Você me pediu para voltar, Dimitri - eu tentei soar firme, olhando em seus olhos - disse que não iria se despedir, que me queria de volta. Você me trouxe de volta para casa.

Dimitri não se conteve diante de minhas palavras. Ele se aproximou, colando seus lábios aos meus. Eu notei sua intenção de interromper o beijo, mas eu precisava de mais. Eu me movi, tentando puxar seu corpo em direção ao meu. Me arrependi imediatamente de minha decisão, ao sentir uma fisgada em meu abdome, me fazendo gemer ainda com os lábios juntos aos seus.

\- Rose, você não pode fazer isso - ele se afastou imediatamente buscando o botão de emergência - eu vou chamar um médico.

\- Eu estou bem, eu acho - eu respirei fundo sentindo a dor amenizar.

\- Você passou por muita coisa, Rose - ele declarou ainda olhando em meus olhos, levando sua mão até meu rosto para acaricia-lo.

\- Você não tem ideia - eu suspirei olhando para a janela, encontrando apenas a escuridão do lado de fora - quanto tempo faz? 

\- Uma semana - ele parecia não se cansar de me observar

\- você nos assustou, seus pais estavam aqui até alguns minutos atrás. 

\- Mesmo?

\- Seu pai obrigou sua mãe a ir comer algo. Ele parece se preocupar com ela...

\- Você o conheceu? - eu me preocupei um pouco diante daquela informação.

Eu não queria Abe Mazur perto de qualquer pessoa que eu goste sem supervisão.

\- Abe Mazur... Você não se cansa de me surpreender, não é? - ele se afastou quando um medico entrou na sala, se surpreendendo ao me encontrar acordada.

Dimitri teve que se ausentar enquanto eu era examinada e respondia algumas perguntas do médico. Eu o convenci a me arrumar um espelho quando ele se deu por satisfeito e decidiu me liberar, eu estava observando o lado raspado de minha cabeça onde um corte feio fora suturado. Não dei atenção quando a porta foi aberta. Provavelmente Dimitri estava de volta.

\- Se minha opinião ainda conta, eu gostei do novo corte de cabelo - Adrian zombou atraindo minha atenção.

Eu me senti bem por vê-lo ali. Mas aquela sensação logo morreu ao me lembrar de nosso último encontro.

\- Adrian...

\- Estou tão feliz em te ver acordada, Dampirinha - ele se aproximou, depositando um beijo suave em minha testa - eu poderia curar isso, mas não estou no meu melhor momento.

Ele indicou a sutura em minha testa e eu logo soube do que ele estava falando. O cheiro de álcool que vinha dele acabou fazendo com que eu torcesse um pouco o nariz.

\- Sei que prometi que não beberia tanto, mas as coisas ficaram tão fáceis nos últimos dias - ele parecia envergonhado.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei o que aconteceu com a Rainha - eu suspirei.

Ele me encarou surpreso antes de se afastar um pouco e se acomodar na poltrona que Dimitri tinha arrastado para perto da cama.

\- O Belikov te contou?

\- Não, na verdade é uma longa história - eu mordi o lábio inferior - eu meio que ouvia o que vocês diziam e..

\- Você ouviu? Tudo? - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Não, eu dormia as vezes, mas... eu ouvi as partes importantes.. - eu desviei o olhar.

\- Eu imagino o que você ouviu - ele suspirou olhando para a porta.

Eu respirei fundo imaginando o que eu poderia dizer a ele. Teria sido tão mais fácil se ele também pudesse me ouvir antes.

\- Adrian, nós precisamos conversar...

\- Rose, podemos deixar para depois, quando você estiver recuperada - ele desviou o olhar, claramente querendo evitar o assunto.

\- Não Adrian... Não seria justo com você...

\- Acho que sei o que você vai dizer - ele me ofereceu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Eu sinto muito Adrian, eu gosto de você, mas... - eu olhei em seus olhos, me sentindo péssima por magoa-lo.

\- Mas não tanto quanto você gosta dele - ele se levantou parecendo chateado - eu não entendo Rose, tudo o que eu fiz desde que te conheci foi tentar cuidar de você.

Ele se levantou, caminhando até a janela.

\- Eu pensei que se eu fosse paciente, você o esqueceria e nós...

\- Eu sei, Adrian. Você fez mais do que eu merecia, mas... - eu lutei contra as lagrimas que ameaçaram chegar em meus olhos - Eu pensei que fosse supera-lo em algum momento, eu realmente pensei. A última coisa que eu queria..

Eu limpei uma lagrima teimosa que escapou de meus olhos. Eu me sentia péssima, como eu pude fazer isso com ele? Ele olhou em minha direção, respirando fundo antes de voltar à cama, se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Rose, está tudo bem, de verdade - ele segurou minha mão livre - vamos, não fique assim. Acho que no fundo eu sabia. Desde que ele voltou, e principalmente nos últimos dias... Sabe, estava tudo na aura de vocês!

\- O que você quer dizer? - eu limpei novamente o rosto.

\- A aura de vocês dois brilham quando estão juntos - ele forçou um sorriso - quando você estava em coma, a cada minuto que ele passava com você eu via aquele brilho romper a escuridão que te cercava. Eu absorvi suas palavras pensando em tudo o que aquilo significava.

\- Nós tivemos bons momentos, você me apoiou quando eu mais precisei.

\- Nós temos boas lembranças, Dampirinha - ele levou minha mão até os lábios - e podemos guardar isso.

Eu sorri com suas palavras, Adrian tinha razão, nós tivemos boas lembranças e só de saber que não tinha perdido sua amizade já era uma grande coisa.

A porta foi aberta sem grandes cerimônias, revelando meus pais. Eles entraram no quarto sendo seguidos por Dimitri, Mikhail Tanner e o guardião Hans Croft que me observava com curiosidade.

\- Espero não estar interrompendo nada, Ivashkov - Abe declarou sem cerimonias, fazendo Adrian se levantar.

Meu olhar instintivamente buscou Dimitri, que se colocou ao fundo do quarto, em silêncio, analisando nossa situação.

\- De forma alguma, Sr Mazur, nós já terminamos - Adrian garantiu - guardiã Hathaway...

\- Lord Ivashkov.. - minha mãe acenou com a cabeça antes de voltar sua atenção para mim - Rose, como você se sente?

\- Um pouco dolorida, eu acho - acabei admitindo - mas estou bem, considerando tudo...

\- Eu te falei que a garota era dura na queda - Abe sorriu satisfeito - um dos problemas está resolvido.

Por um momento todos ficaram me olhando, como se tivessem algo importante para me contar e não soubessem por onde começar. Mas eu sabia exatamente o que eles queriam dizer.

\- Guardiã Hathaway, fico feliz que você esteja se recuperando - Hans foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Obrigada... - eu corri os olhos por todos os presentes sem saber o que dizer.

\- Rose, nós precisamos conversar sobre algo - Dimitri finalmente se manifestou, tomando o controle da situação como sempre fazia - muita coisa mudou desde que você... se acidentou...

\- Ela já sabe... - Adrian interrompeu.

\- Ela sabe de tudo? - Hans nos observou - nós queremos fazer algumas perguntas sobre a morte da Rainha e toda a situação que te envolve...

\- Eu posso ficar um pouco com a minha família antes? - eu pedi - eu...

\- É claro que pode, os guardiões podem voltar em outro momento - Abe declarou - menos o guardião Belikov, eu suponho que você prefere que ele fique... 

Eu observei Hans que parecia contrariado, mas não discutiria, porém meu pai interpretou meu silêncio de outra forma.

\- Mas se você não o quiser presente, ele pode sair também... 

\- Não, Dimitri pode ficar - eu me apressei em dizer.

Mikhail e o guardião Croft se despediram antes de sair, me dando um pouco mais de liberdade com os que estavam presentes.

\- Você está precisando de alguma coisa, Rose? - Minha mãe declarou em um tom que poderia ser considerado maternal, vindo dela.

\- Na verdade, eu... eu tenho tanto a dizer a vocês - eu suspirei - eu sinto muito...

\- Rose, não foi sua culpa. Já passou - Dimitri se aproximou com uma expressão amorosa em seu olhar.

\- Eu fiz todos vocês se preocuparem e sofrerem - eu desviei o olhar - eu apenas estava me sentindo tão perdida e infeliz. Achei que vocês estariam melhor se eu partisse.

\- Rose, você não precisa explicar - Adrian garantiu - e ninguém pensa dessa forma.

\- Sim, vamos deixar isso no passado - minha mãe garantiu.

\- Eu sempre faço besteira e atrapalho a vida...

\- Rose, já basta - o olhar de Dimitri se tornou suplicante - isso não é verdade, ninguém pensa isso e eu sinto muito se eu fiz você se sentir dessa maneira.

\- Eu sei de alguém que pensa - eu suspirei levantando meu olhar para todos.

\- Você falou isso pra ela? - Abe rosnou se aproximando de Dimitri.

Eu arregalei meus olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Não era isso que eu queria que pensassem, de maneira nenhuma!

\- Não, eu nunca diria algo assim! - Dimitri se apressou em dizer.

\- Rose, quem disse isso pra você? Quando? - Adrian adquiriu um olhar sério.

Então comecei a pensar em tudo o que descobri em minha estranha experiência, o assassinato da rainha, a traição de Natasha, suas palavras, tudo o que Tatiana me contou. Eu precisava contar isso para alguém, eu precisava me livrar daquilo antes que a escuridão me arrastasse de volta.

\- É melhor vocês se sentarem... Eu tenho muito a contar...


End file.
